


...

by S_Ackerman



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Reincarnation, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the events that had transpired in their past lives, everyone is reborn again, this time around the city is taken over by the mafia trying to crush their established ties. Though his past life swore to never return after his failed relationship with eren while also abandoning the others. He comes back with the others to take care of their own problems. memories slowly start to return to Levi and the others. They were never gone, they simply just awakened when the time was right. Every time they're reborn, it comes to a different stage. One moment they could be a school teacher, the next a prostitute. Now everyone has to find a way to handle their unfinished business to try to make it right. Or they risk making another fatal mistake, hurting those around them again. After all, there is still much to be done to find out why they once called this city home.<br/>Please note that this fanfic is based of an ongoing role play and will be updated regularly. Take the story with a grain of salt and enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recall of season 1 go to chapter 2 if you don't want to read this summary of season 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the summary, there are some important things you may want to read before going forward. Either way you will find out what happened eventually in season 1. However, there will be times where we will recall a scene you may be confused about. I'd just skim if you don't wanna read it fully, I understand paying attention can be difficult. No we do not have a saved copy.  
> -mod Levi  
> Please tell Levi to stop being an idiot when it comes to our relationship. THIS IS THE SECOND LIFE TIME I MEAN COME ON.  
> \- mod Eren

season 1 summary,

Back in season though we wished we had saved it. The story began with Levi, he had many jobs to take care of. He was in charged of deals, placing targets, and handing those targets to those he felt were fit to do the job. When someone some placed a hit on his cousin Mikasa he decided it was best she take his territory for the time being. He contracted Annie after Mikasa recommended her. Levi’s cover was being a student, he was short and seemed to pass for one. Levi notices that Annie is in his classroom and approaches her with the job. Annie agrees to take it and the two discuss details. The day soon fades and Levi’s first day was so/so. Though he’s disgusted by a brunet in the back on the class. There was puddle of drool on his desk while he was asleep. Levi wanted so badly to clean it up but had to take care of business. So he left his handkerchief on the boy’s head. Levi had to find someone who would work well with Hanji. She was a drug developer and often tested her creations on herself and willing test subjects. The next day as Levi walked into his class he noticed a blonde writing in his notebook. Levi recognized the words immediately linking them to some sort of drug recipe. He tested the blond and wrote down one Hanji had shown him earlier in his line of sight. When it was time to leave the blond approached him in the school’s parking lot. Levi was glad he took the bait and made conversation with the slightly aggressive blond. The boy said his name was Armin and immediately took a liking to Levi after exchanging a few words. The two casually flirted and Levi struck a deal with the boy. Armin wanted to prove to Levi he was serious and showed him a Hershey's kiss. He explained that the drug was infused with the chocolate and meant to be shared between two people. The idea of it was one person would kiss another and the chocolate would melt between each other’s lips. The effects of it were potent, its user would have an overwhelming desire to get off anyway they could. Armin also said it would heighten climax and give them an enjoyable high. Levi was impressed, Armin was to bring his special drug to Erwin’s party. Armin was smitten with Levi and promised the man he would be there. Levi left and went to talk to his good friend Erwin. He mentioned Armin and the deal he struck with him. Erwin showed great interest in Armin and wanted to know more about him. Levi then made it a priority of his to keep Armin safe for Erwin and kept him close. At the party Levi was making conversation with Levi. She told him to loosen up and to stop being such a prude. Levi ignored her comments and the two parted ways when Armin had arrived. Levi lead Armin to Erwin’s office and introduced him. Erwin was unusually more gentle and smiled a lot more around the boy. Levi’s assumptions were correct when he thought Erwin showed interest. Armin asked Levi if he had used the sample he gave him the other day. Levi replied and said that he didn’t have the chance to. Armin was slightly relieved to hear that. When he tried to ask Levi if he wanted to he was interrupted by Erwin. Levi received a text message and when to deal with skirmish that needed to be broken up. Armin and Erwin were left in the room alone. Erwin wanted to try the drug and Armin agreed to share it with him. Levi broke it up and met with a drunken Hanji. He brought her to the bathroom and held her hair back until her assistant arrived. Levi of course was grossed out by it and went to wash his hands. He mentions the new recruit to Hanji and she perks up quickly. Hanji bolts out the door and runs to Erwin’s office. She’s stopped by guards until Levi arrives and tells them that Erwin doesn’t need anymore privacy. When Levi walked into Erwin’s office with hanji they found the two lip locked and making out. Armin was embarrassed Levi found him kissing another man. Levi didn’t seem to mind it at all. Erwin said he had to go see some details over a matter that didn’t involve them. He promised that he would come back shortly. Hanji is introduced to Armin and she’s curious about the drug after its explanation. She asks Levi if he would try it with her. Levi grabs the chocolate and pulls her close his. Hanji smiles and enjoys Levi’s touch. Armin is secretly hurt by Levi’s reaction but says nothing. Levi then does the opposite of what hanji wants and pushes the chocolate into her mouth with his hand. He drops her on the couch and tells her he wouldn’t touch kiss her after all the puking he saw her do. Armin laughs until hanji called him a tease and a player. Armin starts to get the idea that Levi sleeps around. Levi then mentions that he doesn’t do any of that and that she’s just being a drunkard. Armin is relieved but the thought still lingers in his mind. Levi then swings hanji over his shoulder and returns her to her assistant. On the way there Armin and Hanji talk about Levi. She starts about how he looks like such a playboy and that it’s best not to fall for him. Armin doesn’t listen to her and keeps going with his crush on Levi. When Hanji’s assistant took her away Levi and Armin distributed the drugs. At one point a man pushed Armin to try to give him one. Levi defended the boy and from there on Armin was stuck to Levi. The drug had kicked in and Armin was holding onto Levi. Levi didn’t mind so much as long as his hands weren’t dirty and his suit stayed clean. During the night Armin finally gathered the courage to talk to Levi. Levi misunderstood thinking it was business about a job. Levi told the boy it was okay to relax for the moment. Armin shook his head and took his hand went to find an exit. But as they were about to leave hanji stopped them. She jumped on Levi’s back and hugged the man. She told him she was clean and Levi congratulated her sarcastically. She then asked “clean enough to kiss you.” Levi then replied and said it was possible but he didn’t seemed to interested. Hanji kissed him in front of Armin who was about to tell Levi something important. Armin looked as if he wanted death for hanji. But before he could do anything she ran off and made out with another poor soul. Armin took Levi outside into a small walkway. He took his hand and confessed his love to the man. Levi could only stare at the boy. He couldn’t return his feelings, he was loyal to his job and Erwin. that meant no love interests that involve Erwin. Levi was called by Erwin and had to leave immediately he left the boy alone without a response. After Levi had a brief chit chat with Erwin he could tell the man was pining for Armin's love. Levi allowed Erwin to have time to himself he knew it was best to give the man space. After he left Erwin’s office, Levi wrote on a note. The note said he would talk with Armin later on the subject. He sent to Armin through a guard, when it was received Armin proceeded to punch a wall in anger. Levi sighed hoping the night’s events would fade in his mind as he grabbed a bottle of wine. He decided it would be best to leave the scene for a moment and cool off on a walk. Meanwhile, Eren the boy that disgusted Levi with his drool went for a walk. Lost in his thoughts about the world, he walked into an unknown part of the city. Levi walks down a vacant sidewalk and he drank till he felt the alcohol burn in his stomach. He quickly spots him and recognizes him from the class he had attended. Levi calls out to him, wondering why this idiot would be walking around in a dangerous area. Eren freezes but relaxes as he notices a familiar face. The two come together and start up a conversation. Levi clearly gets the message Eren doesn’t enjoy messing around and gets straight to the point. The two joke around and chat about why wandered into such an area. Levi offers him a drink but Eren declines. Eren mentions that he despises the party boy type as his line of sight falls on Levi. Levi was a bit offended that he quickly pegged him as one. Though he could see as to why he would seem like one. He tells Eren he isn’t into the party scene either. That it was only a party for a friend. Levis buzz gets to him and he starts to see Eren in a different light. For once someone wasn’t going after him. He wanted to figure him out, the two step closer, Levi ended up resting his head on Eren’s chest, and they start to share whispers. Levi couldn’t help the attraction he felt towards Eren. The buzz wore off after a while and he still felt the same. Eren being a good person didn’t mind helping Levi. Though he found it hard to believe when Levi admitted the alcohol’s effect wore off. He still joked with him and held his hand just the same. The two shared a small bonding moment and Eren asked if Levi could walk him home. Levi agreed interlocking his fingers with Eren's. It was odd, but he didn’t mind it too much. The two made it out of the area and Eren started to recognize the path to his house. When they reached to his house Eren invited Levi in for a drink. It made Levi chuckle when he used the word drink since Eren has denied his earlier. Levi accepted the offer and went inside with Eren. The two spoke of their jobs and their hobbies. Levi mentioned that he traveled a lot, to Eren's surprise he found out it wasn’t just inside the country. It sparked Eren's fascination and the two sat there in a comfortable silence. Eren’s eyes lingered on Levi’s lips and Levi couldn’t help but silently wish for the warmth of Eren’s touch.Levi could sense the tension and leaned in. The two shared a heated kiss that made them fall for each other. While this had happened Armin was heartbroken and cried over Levi. He hadn’t left the club and made his way to Erwin’s office. Erwin could see the tired look on Armin's face. He joked about Armin having his heart broken and Armin gave into the pain. Erwin's heart started to break as well. He didn’t like the idea of Armin having feelings for someone else. Despite his own feelings, Erwin held the boy and comforted him. Armin later explains that hanji was right in calling him a tease and a player. He also admittedly regrets falling for that person. Erwin immediately gets an idea of who it might be. Though he knew Levi didn’t sleep around, Erwin did know about that rumor. Armin held on to Erwin till he felt it was best to leave. Meanwhile, Levi felt it was best to leave Eren’s house. Even if Eren did allow him to stay the night. Levi didn’t want to overstay his welcome. After Levi walks away, he returns to the club. He then runs into Armin. The blond asks him why he won’t give him a chance. Levi replied with “I can not love you the way Erwin will,” or “Erwin is better suited for you.” Armin protests against Levi’s rejection and proceeds to forcibly kiss him. Levi doesn’t reciprocate his feelings and lightly pushes him back. Armin doesn’t take the rejection well a second time, slaps Levi and runs away. Levi walks the hallways struggling with his feelings. On one hand he was happy with Eren on the other he unintentionally hurt Armin. To get it off his mind he gets right to cleaning the mess in front of him. A time skip of 2 weeks happens, Levi was sent out to do an international deal with other clients of his. It was originally meant to be shorter however they had to be careful. On the second week of Levis assignment, Eren had left to visit his father. When Levi returns to being an undercover student and sits in class. Armin gets up and stomps out of the classroom. Levi knows he’s clearly in the wrong but doesn’t know how to fix it. After class Levi meets up with the meddlesome hanji. She grabs his phone and proceeds to text Armin telling him Levi wants to meet. Levi couldn’t take the back and owns up to it. Armin replies and Levi heads over to his house. Armin proceeds to smoke some blunts to calm his nerves. When Levi arrives the house is filled with smoke. He follows the trail of smoke up to Armin's room and find the blond sitting on his bed. The two begin to tackle the problem at hand. Levi keeps refusing Armin's advances and tries get him to reconsider his feelings. Armin refuses and continues to fight Levi on this. That is until Armin comes up with a deal. He tells Levi that he will stop if he gives him one night. At first Levi considers the option. However Eren pops into his mind. Levi rejects the offer and it angers Armin. He asks Levi why he keeps rejecting him. He also tells Levi to just imagine him as his lover. Levi still rejects Armin again. Then, Armin starts to blow up wondering why he couldn’t give in. Levi confesses that he couldn’t imagine Armin to be Eren. Armin loses his sanity and starts to go on a rampage. He’s deeply angry with his best friend for unknowingly taking something he loves. Armin then proceeds to grab a pistol and held it to his temple. Levi immediately takes action and goes for Armin's wrists. The gun falls to the floor and Levi holds him there. They argue over whether Armin should take his life or not. Levi then has an idea pop into his mind. He lets go of Armin and asks him if he wants a way out. Armin nods and Levi picks up the gun pressing it to his temple. He asks Armin if he would mourn his death or die? Armin replied with “both.” Levi then proceeds to tell him a story. It was about Petra and another woman he loved back in Paris. He explains that he loved Petra as he would a sister. However when he fell in love with another woman. The other woman became Levi’s first wife but fell ill and died of natural causes. Petra was never fond of the woman but stuck by Levi’s side. After her death she tried to pursue him. Though, when he rejected her she didn’t take it so lightly. One day she held a gun to her chest when Levi found her. Levi attempted to take the gun but she accidentally shot him in the shoulder. When she had realized what she had done she pulled the trigger on herself and died. Levi took off his shirt exposing a scar on his shoulder. He knelt down and pressed Armin's fingers against it. Armin was shocked and started to cry. He knew Levi was truthful when he said he didn’t want him to die. The two stay in each other’s arms for a while longer. They start to get comfortable around each other and end up taking the Hershey kiss. Of course, Levi doesn’t kiss him but bites half of it. The Two proceed to get high and prank call Erwin. Erwin gets the wrong idea believing they kissed. He hangs up and starts to agonize over Armin and Levi’s supposed kiss. The night rolls on and the drug takes effect on Armin. He talks to Levi about his fetishes. Armin starts to get hot and bothered but Levi doesn’t take the bait. He walks to the bathroom and allows Armin to get himself off in the privacy of his own room. Levi then is stuck in the bathroom feeling himself get aroused out of nowhere. He finds Eren’s sweater and starts to think of him as he touches himself. Levi then falls asleep after he climaxed and wakes up on the bathroom floor using Eren's sweater as a pillow. The next morning Levi invited Armin out and they had breakfast together. The two bonded for a moment and found out about the prank call. They decide after a while to call Erwin. Erwin doesn’t bother with answering, so they decide to face him head on. They arrive and park in the club’s parking lot. When they enter the building guards are running around and keeping busy. Levi finds Erwin in his office and they proceed to explain the situation. Erwin is relieved to hear it and Armin steps forward to try to give Erwin a chance. Levi gives them their space and slips out of the room. He runs into Annie and she confirms that lobov was taken out. Levi proceeds to tease her about Mikasa’s homecoming. He knew they had a thing going on but they weren’t open about it yet. As soon as Levi and Annie finish their conversation he starts to think his thoughts immediately go to Eren. He couldn’t contain himself knowing he had arrived that day. Levi drives up to Eren’s house and knocks on the door. Eren opens it and Levi pulls into a long passionate kiss. He starts to feel as if he’s starting to get way ahead of himself. Levi pulls away and runs back to the car and drives off leaving Eren confused which then turns into anger. The next day rolls around and Levi heads off to class as usual. He sits down in his seat and waits for the lecture to begin. Eren wakes up furious and barrels into the classroom. He grabs Levi's wrist and yanks him outside. Eren then pushes Levi against the wall and they hash it out. Much to Eren’s surprise Levi explains that it was an urge and that he wanted to see Eren. But felt it wasn’t right to go on ahead. Eren's anger fades and the attraction to one another takes over. Eren makes a deal with Levi that he will kiss him if he comes to his house. If Levi didn’t agree Eren would not give him the time of day anymore. Levi agrees and the two kiss in the empty hallway. Each kiss leads to another, Eren gets too excited and they start to feel each other up. Eren the proceeds to unzip Levi's pants and sucks him off right there. Levi got off on the thrill of almost getting caught and the two run off to Eren’s house where Levi then proceeds to blindfold and tie him up. They have some very kinky sex and the two lie in bed for a moment lightly touching each other. Night begins to roll around and Levi decides to take Eren on a date. The setting is gorgeous they have dinner in a tower overlooking the city. Eren has a mental breakdown when he see’s the prices. But Levi reassures him and tells him it’s okay to relax. Eren asked Levi what exactly was his occupation. Levi prepared for Eren to back out as soon as he told him. However, Eren didn’t seem to mind that Levi worked for the mafia. He was happy with Levi and that’s all that mattered. Levi felt warmed by Eren’s commitment and the two left the restaurant after they had finished. Levi ended up taking Eren to a small Japanese street festival held in a section of the city called little japan. They shared snacks and Levi caught goldfish for Eren. Since that date, the two have a month of peace and they fall for each other hard. Levi starts to spend more time with Eren and spend most of their time in bed cuddling and kissing each other. But it was short lived, jealousy still hung in Armin's heart. He tried hard to forget Levi but couldn’t bring himself to love Erwin. Mikasa had returned and everyone greeted her happily. She found out Eren and Levi were a couple and she was happy for them. Though the person she was most happy to see was Annie. She didn’t have a place set up so she stayed at Annie's place. The two tip toed around each other for a moment. But soon found each other’s feelings to be mutual. Levi was tasked with the planning of Mikasa’s homecoming party. He gave her his card and they ended up buying house and pool with it. Luckily Levi put a limit on the card knowing they would do something stupid with it. The whole gang worked up toward her party and were excited to unwind and relax. The night of the party everyone met up in a secluded part of the club. Levi and Eren were together which broke Armin's heart. However he was happy to see Mikasa come back though. After everyone joined the party Hanji and Armin had a brief talk. She told him Levi would cut him off if he tried anything. Armin angered by her sentence slapped her. She didn’t mind since she knew the truth that Armin couldn’t accept. Everyone was enjoying themselves, they danced and drank. But as the party went on Eren and Levi were enjoying getting hot and heavy with lust. Levi pulled Eren to the stairwell knowing they would be alone. After the door was closed Levi pressed Eren against the wall and two felt each other up between heated kisses. Eren suggested they use the drug he had in his pocket and shared the Hershey kiss. As it melted Eren received a text message from Armin. Levi protested against Eren leaving but Eren said he had too. Eren left Levi alone and went to talk with Armin on the roof. Levi waited in the stairwell and wondered what was so important. When Armin saw Eren he started to explain what was going on. He confessed to having feelings for Levi and Eren was speechless. The blond then proceeded to get angry with him. Armin then pushed Eren down and tried to choke him. But he couldn’t he let go of Eren sat there on top of him. Levi heard the commotion going on the roof. He ran up to investigate only to find Armin on top of Eren. Along with Eren promising Armin that he would leave Levi for him. Levi saw this as an act of cheating and yelled at both of them for it. He felt his heart break into pieces he left the roof. It hurt Levi severely because the night before Eren swore he would never leave. He even begged Levi not to leave. The touching moment was not broken and just a horrible lie inside of his heart. Erwin noticed Levi rushing out of the building and texted him. Levi replied with he had to leave, Erwin felt uneasy and pursued Levi. Meanwhile Eren was infuriated by the assumption Levi made. He tried to rush after Levi but the drug kicked in. It hindered Eren's sense of motion and made it difficult to make out his surroundings. Hanji emerged from hiding behind the wall. She started to tell Armin how she warned him. Then she taunted him and told him that Levi would never come back. It angered Armin causing him to push her off the building. She fell onto the fire escape and broke her right arm and her left leg. When her assistant helped her up she looked at Armin and felt sorry for him. Armin ran after Eren calling his name. Eren crossed the street the drugs made it impossible for him to care about his safety. Armin ran after him trying to stop him but ended up getting hit by a car. Eren was horrified, the paramedics were called and Armin was rushed to the hospital. He was brought into surgery and came out was in a coma for 3 days. When he woke up the doctor diagnosed him with amnesia. Eren was relieved to see his friend okay but sad that this had happened. As this Event happened Levi was filled with sorrow more so than rage. He ranted to Erwin breaking his phone in the process. He didn’t want to be there, he wanted to flee. The day Armin was hit by a car Levi packed up a suitcase with Erwin and left to France. He was nowhere to be seen again in that town. When the plane landed in Paris, Levi went straight to his house. Erwin was worried about Levi during the flight soon found the house to be comforting. A few minutes after they arrived they were greeted by Isabel, Levi’s adoptive sister. She was delighted to see Levi again but noticed something wasn’t okay. Levi directed her attention toward how clean the place was. She was very happy to tell him that she had cleaned it all by herself. Levi teased her about it saying that Farlan probably did it. She protested against it for a moment until Levi asked if she was alone. She wasn’t and told Levi that Farlan was outside in the garden. Levi introduced Erwin to Isabel and the two chatted up while he left. When Levi found him, Farlan could tell something wasn’t okay. Levi didn’t have to explain much before he was in Farlan's arms. Being in France comforted Levi’s heart. Before he knew it he felt better around the warm family atmosphere. However, the pain still conquered his heart. Two days later Levi goes for a walk in the streets of Paris. Being home again made him feel alive. He went to places he used to roam, finally he ended up in front of the Eiffel tower. Levi sat there for a moment and decided to climb it under the cover of darkness. He stood up on its steel beams and felt the wind on his face. He felt as if he could fly, Levi stuck his foot out as if he were to jump. But he didn’t and sat there overlooking the city. Levi found a black cat atop the tower and grew accustomed to it. He even talked to it, but when he was finished he took the cat home. Meanwhile, Isabel and Farlan were talking. She suggested that Farlan and Levi should get married. The idea makes Farlan flustered and he gets her to stop talking nonsense. When Levi returned he told Farlan of his whereabouts. Of course Farlan was concerned worrying about Levi. Levi simply jokes with Farlan and moves on. The two casually flirt with each other and it soothes Levi's heart. He mentions how good of a wife Farlan would be.But the tables turn quickly onto Levi and suddenly he’s pegged with the nickname “mommy.” Levi then makes a sexual comment to which prompts Farlan to take him to another room. “Will you stop giving her ideas?” Farlan asked Levi. Levi nods and agrees to stop it for the moment. The conversation then leads to Farlan asking Levi about what it’s like to be with a man. Levi takes it as Farlan wanting to explore his sexuality. He thinks it over for a moment and responds with “Fine, one kiss.” Farlan simply wanted an explanation but then again he could know it right then and there. Levis lips press onto Farlan's and the two linger on each other’s lips. Levi and Farlan were at a loss for words for one moment when they broke from the kiss. Levi simply wiped his mouth and decided not to reveal anything yet. So he replied with the words “see? Nothing, now let’s get back.” But the kiss sparked a flame between the two. Levi and Farlan would smile at each other more than usual. They had pushed the cake Erwin had brought home into each other’s faces. Levi and Farlan would lick frosting off each other for fun. It was a warm family atmosphere, Erwin enjoyed it while it lasted. The next day Levi and Farlan went on an unforgettable date that brought the two closer. It made Levi forget about Eren and the life he had in that moment. They walked home and smiled like idiots after their kiss in the garden. When the two got home Isabel wanted the two to be married which would make them a real family. Isabel got mad and ran away when the two explained they couldn’t just yet. She ended up in the rain climbing the Eiffel tower. Levi and Farlan found her there after running around like crazy. Levi then rescues her but almost dies in the process. Though Farlan save’s Levi by catching him in time. They all go home and try to relax after the events take place. Erwin was happy in Paris with Levi’s family. But his position was high ranking and they needed Erwin back. Hanji found their location through Annie and went to Paris to see Erwin. At first Erwin was protective of Levi. But hanji convinced Erwin to comeback. She told him that Armin had amnesia and didn’t remember Levi. It was a chance he could not give up. So he left Paris, while Levi stayed with his family. After Erwin explained the situation Levi understood and told him it was okay to leave. But after he was gone, Levi warned Farlan that they would do just the same with him. The warning didn’t scare off Farlan one bit. He made a promise to show Levi he cared about the man.After this event the two spend a year in Paris. In that year Eren decides to take over Levi’s job, Armin falls in love with Erwin, Annie and Mikasa are happily together. The peaceful time was broken after hanji went to Paris again to get Levi. Levi agrees to come back but not by himself. He takes Farlan and Isabel along with him. The night of their departure Levi, Farlan, and Isabel went to dinner. They all spent a wonderful evening however Farlan had something to ask of Levi. Levi is shocked when the man proposes and takes a while to respond. Levi finally answers with a yes and takes the ring. When they go back Levi is hit with a lot of hatred. When he visits Mikasa he gets slapped by her and she says she never wants to speak to him again. However Isabel convinces her by telling her Levi’s side of story. During this Eren contemplates suicide by drowning himself and texts Mikasa about it. She tells Levi about this and Levi runs over to the river he and Eren used to walk by. They find him and stop him just in time. Eren is hurt that Levi had moved on so quickly and the two yell at each other. Farlan intervenes and talked to Eren by himself. He tells Eren to go for Isabel and Eren decided to give her a try. The two hit off and they all go for a nice family dinner at Levi's loft. Erwin hears of Levi’s homecoming and decides to come over. Suddenly the night becomes a small get together. He brings along Armin who still doesn’t recall Levi in his memory. Mikasa and Annie decide to join as well. The night runs smoothly, wine is shared and people are laughing. But Erwin gets a little too aggressive with Armin sexually. Armin gets frustrated and locks himself in the bathroom. The only one to convince him open it was Levi on the condition he answered truthfully to any of his questions. In the bathroom they talked about Erwin. Levi told Armin he was just too affectionate sometimes and couldn’t help himself. They come to an understanding and Armin asks his question. He wanted to know the history between he and Levi. Levi answers truthfully and spares no detail. Armin's head starts to hurt and after a while he regains most of his memory. But he tells Levi he doesn’t love him anymore and that Erwin healed his heart. When they walk out of the bathroom Erwin takes Armin to another room in the Loft. Levi decides it’s time to talk with Eren. He takes him outside without another word. Farlan is worried and starts to drink to calm his nerves. Levi and Eren speak on good terms even if Eren starts to cry. They remember their relationship together but Levi tells him it’s in the past now. Levi then asks Eren to take good care of Isabel. Eren agrees even if his heart was broken. A new love was reborn within him for Isabel. When they return Levi finds Farlan in a drunken state. He pleads for Levi not to leave him. Levi was shocked by his fiance’s behavior and calms him down. By now everyone goes their separate ways. Isabel sneaks Eren into her room, Levi takes a drunken Farlan back to his, and Annie leaves with Mikasa. Erwin and Armin decide to fuck in the spare room Levi had. Meanwhile Eren and Isabel had the same idea. Levi and Farlan decide to cuddle since Farlan fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. After everyone finished Isabel and Eren come to the realization they didn’t use protection.They go to the drugstore and find contraceptive while Levi and Farlan discuss details about the wedding. Levi tells Farlan they can get married at anytime. Farlan suggests they should get married the following day. Levi agrees to this idea and the next day they were to be husbands. Before the wedding Levi was a nervous wreck, He woke up early and roamed the town one last time. Levi then found himself in a flower shop admiring flowers. He hated dirty but didn’t mind their crisp clean colors. The shopkeeper strikes up a conversation with Levi. He gives him a bouquet for his wedding before he left. At the wedding Levi noticed a flask the old man slipped into it. A note was placed there with words “For nerves.” written on a card from the shop. Levi drank it, and the alcohol calmed him down. When Farlan and Levi were exchanging vows Levi felt odd. Before Levi could say I do he asked for a bucket and puked. The man kept throwing up until blood poured out of his mouth. Hanji took the flask that fell out and Erwin suspected that she poisoned Levi. Until Isabel found the card and found out she went to test it. Levi was rushed to the hospital with Farlan by his side. The man was in terrible pain which broke Farlan's heart. Erwin and Isabel went to went to the flower shop seeking vengeance. The man who gave Levi the bouquet was not there when they tried asking a clerk the clerk who gave it to him. After trying to get the information they were shot at by the man. Erwin and Isabel quickly apprehend him and try to get answers. The man gives them mostly false information about who sent him. But he didn’t lie about the poison. The man kicks Isabel in the face. He gets away in a van and the two head over to the hospital. Hanji gets a call from an unknown number and receives information from the woman on the other end. She warns hanji that Levi’s memory could be overwritten with two words. The voice takes pleasure in telling hanji that Levi will be hers and hung up. Erwin then calls hanji and they find out from Hanji that the poison is a serum used to interrogate people captured by the mafia. She calls up Armin and asks for help. Levi is in constant pain for a week. Farlan is overly protective of Levi whenever people come near him.The nurse in charge of Levi keeps injecting him with the serum he drank at the wedding. When hanji and Armin finally come up with a counter for it they were too late. They took Levi under the guise of internal bleeding and he had to go into surgery. The nurse revealed her face and said her name was hitch. They were just about to get away from the hospital with Levi until Armin and hanji had arrived. They found the room empty and came to the conclusion that Levi wasn’t taken to surgery. They caught them in the parking lot, Hitch pointed a gun to Levi's head stopping them in their tracks. Annie caught wind that Hitch was apart of Levi’s kidnapping and quickly came onto the scene. Annie calmly comes over to the two while Hitch is screaming that she’ll kill him. Armin takes a chance and distracts her while Annie smashes her face to the ground. Hitch yelled the words “Goodbye Levi.” as Farlan held him in his arms. Levi pushed Farlan back asking him to not touch him. Farlan was upset by this but Levi didn’t remember any of the events that had happened. When Levi mentioned Petra, Annie froze up. She knew Petra was dead but Levi spoke of her as if she were alive. Then Petra stepped out of the van and claimed Levi as hers. Farlan was shocked that she went to such lengths for Levi. Levi obeyed her every order due to the serum taking over his system and they left the scene. Farlan, Armin, Isabel, hanji and Annie decide to leave the scene quickly encase Petra decided they should be killed. Hanji has a mental break down remembering Levi’s rampage after her death. Farlan is depressed out his mind, Isabel is trying to help hanji, and Annie makes a choice to call her father. He gives her the O.K to kill Petra and stop her reign. After a few days since Levi’s disappearance they gang shacks up in Annie's house. Isabel asks Annie to take her under her wing but Annie refuses. Petra spends time with Levi ordering him to tell her sweet things he would only say to his husband. She then asks if Farlan was the only one. Levi didn’t remember Eren so he answered with “No there was no one else.” She then hatches and plan in her mind to get rid of Farlan. One day out of the blue Levi calls Hanji as she’s trying to comfort Farlan. Hanji gives them their location and Levi is there within minutes. Eren decides to pop over and comfort Isabel. When Levi arrives, Hanji immediately opens the door for him. Levi tells them a false story of how he got away from Petra. Meanwhile, in his supposed get away fan Petra is feeding him words through an earpiece. He later explains that he still doesn’t remember Farlan and that he’s willing to get to know him. Levi had a gun in his jacket that he would later use on Petra's command. But as he walked in seeing Eren’s caused him to snap back to reality. Levi was confused and wondered what was going on. Petra was infuriated by this turn of events and came out of the van with her gun. She wanted Farlan and Eren dead after they had ruined her plan. As she pulled the trigger Levi protected the two. Levi stepped in front of her getting shot in the same shoulder did years ago. Only this time Levi pulled out his gun and shot her twice in the chest. She was pronounced dead and the crew was grateful to have Levi back. The only issue was that Levi could only remember Eren. It broke Farlan's heart finding this out. On their way to the hospital Levi would casually joke with Eren about them looking sad. Eren was happy Levi cared about him again. But it didn’t sit well with him that he would only feel them because someone erased Farlan from his memory. When Levi was treated for his gunshot wound they tried to explain to Levi that he was Farlan's husband. Levi was dense and didn’t believe them. Isabel came forward telling everyone she was pregnant with Eren’s child. Eren was thrilled with the news but knew how much it would hurt Levi. Levi congratulated the two and left the room quietly. Farlan runs after Levi and meets him the parking lot. He asks where he’s going and Levi replies with “anywhere but here.” Farlan tells Levi that he would follow him but Levi doubts the man’s intentions. He taunts him and tells him to prove that he won’t leave. Levi is then held in a strong embrace and passionate kiss. Levi’s memories trickle back into his mind and he kisses the man back. He remembers Farlan and the two run from the city. Isabel and Eren had a baby girl named Carla, Mikasa and Annie broke up, Erwin and Armin visited Eren and Isabel often. Meanwhile, Levi and Farlan had a proper ceremony got married. Levi donated his sperm and ended up having a child through a surrogate mother. But as all things come to an end, Levi died of cancer when kuchel turned four years old. Eren had died in a car accident, Mikasa was executed, Annie got dementia, hanji, Erwin and Armin were assassinated by different people. The city was taken over by Petra's lackey’s who even after her death still followed her example. Now the crew is reborn again, they must find their way to the city again and take it back.


	2. season 2: (START) Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like pedophilia since I'm starting life again. but to be fair and honest I don't see Farlan as a lover at least not anymore. He's different to me now, maybe in a next life I'll love him again. I just hope I don't run into something I shouldn't  
> \- mod Levi  
> I wonder why I have to follow orders and stay in this fucking run down dirty as motherfucking city! i have a life and things I'd rather being doing. Whatever, orders are orders i guess..  
> \- mod Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NO PEDOPHILIA IN THIS CHAPTER. THEY'RE JUST REMINISCING ABOUT HIS PAST LIFE, KEEP THAT IN MIND THEY USED TO BE MARRIED IN HIS PAST LIFE. 
> 
> I am but a simple freckle....  
> -mod Marco

“The city can change you… sometimes for the best and for the worst. Please.. Don’t cry.. You’ll forget me in time. After all life is too short to regret the past mistakes we have made.” 

Before my death, I used to believe that life was only a short fragment. Now, I have realized that while it is true we should cherish our loved ones. We also forget it can be more endless and vast than the ocean in its moments. It can be terrifying plunging into the unknown, hoping the paths we choose are the right ones. Trying to figure out what we care about and what we stand for. But what happens if your path has already been laid out for you? What happens when you have unfinished business over and over again. I’ll tell you, it’s a lot like being chased. At first it’s a thrill, but as what’s chasing you gets closer and closer. Your heart is filled with anxiety and suddenly you don’t understand why the game isn’t fun anymore. You get tired and your legs suddenly feel as heavy as sandbags. Breathless, you stop and allow it catch you. When held in its embrace a flurry of emotions hit you. At first, you’re overjoyed at a second chance. But later as you explore more into the unknown. You become constantly tortured by those feelings you once carried in your heart long ago. Sometimes you have clear memories. They can be wonderful and heartwarming. Other times you’re reminded of the grief and heartbreak you have caused. You try to remember what made you want to live again. But in each scene that pops in your mind you vaguely remember who you once were. Sometimes your intentions are clear, other times you begin to hate being constantly reminded of your mistakes. You had hopes and dreams, you lived a life with the same face for many centuries. You try to hate yourself for having unfinished business and at some points you want to end it. You hate wishing for a scenario that may not have a certain outcome. but no matter how hard you want it to stop. You simply can’t help but try again..

“I don't get it... I can't seem to make this feeling go away, There has be a way out of it.” Levi thought as his school day was drawing to a close. "What's wrong with me. It's disgusting.” Levi had this feeling every day, sometimes it was faint other days it was stronger. It had always been this way from the time his thoughts could fully process what was going on. Since he could remember his parents had always told him that he was special. That he was an exact replica of someone great and powerful. But who exactly was he like? They never specified their name or any stories. They would just carry on with their lives as if he knew the answer. It both intrigued and annoyed him when they did that. "Who am I exactly." He pondered when the situation would arise. Every time his parents would bring this person up. He would wonder, who was he living up to be? What is it that they're talking about? the bell rang signaling that it was time to leave. Levi got up from his seat and gathered his items.  
"Last day." He thought as he left campus. He never put much thought into why he had to move. But when he heard heard he was moving. He could feel his heart break. He was firmly against going to Trost and protested silently. But he couldn’t bear the thought of going against his mother’s wishes. so, he followed orders from his parents.  
"Levi, you're moving to Trost for the time being. Your mother and I have some business to attend to. so we'll be leaving you in the Loft we have over there."  
“isn't it supposedly dangerous?”  
"You'll be in one of the safest areas. No need to worry we trust that you will be safe."  
"I trust your decision.."  
Levi sighed and went home with the memory of their conversation in his mind. When he arrived, his mother was in the kitchen preparing a meal. She turned around and greeted Levi with a smile.  
"Hello love, how was your last day of school?"  
"It was eventful." He murmured and ended the sentence with a soft smile. Levi adored his mother, she was a kind and strong woman. "I see, i’m glad you could have a lively memory of your old school. Are you excited Levi? You'll be living alone for the first time."  
"I am," he lied. The heart wrenching feeling hit his chest again. The boy tried his best to ignore his shoulder. This time the pain was sharp, it was throbbing as if a fresh wound had opened.  
"You know, I'll worry about you just the same. So don't get into any trouble." She warned.  
"I will try not to." Levi smiled.  
She had a pained look on her face and pulled him into a hug. In her mind she knew Levi would soon find his calling. You see, his mother and father had kept a secret. They tried their best to keep Levi away from that city. All to respect Levi's previous vow. He swore he would never come back. But she knew that city would call for her newly reborn father one day. So they decided to run from it as best as they could till it was time. When she heard news from her father Farlan about the city. She knew it was its calling and she could no longer protect him.  
"I love you Levi." She whispered.  
"I love you as well."  
"Please take care of yourself." She sighed softly. A pained smile took to face as she looked at Levi.  
"Mother, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I am. I just don't want to leave you all alone. But I feel this is the best choice." She teared up.  
"Don't worry, I’ll be fine,” he tried reassuring his mother. He hated seeing that pained look on her face. It made him feel guilty whenever she would look at him that way.  
"I hope so." She smiled at Levi, wiped her tears, and sighed. Kuchel knew about her father's past from her dad. She knew that Levi had left with Farlan, They got married, and had her. She was happy knowing those precious memories.  
"You look so much like him.." she pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek softly and smiled. Though she was only 4 years old when Levi died. She remembered her father's gentle nature whenever she looked back into her memories. Of course Farlan was still alive even after his death. But when he left, even after Farlan tried his best to hold back his tears over Levi. That her father would never return and she would only have a life with one father instead of two. She remembered his voice and sometimes his face.It made her smile knowing her father was within her son. She could feel her father's spirit strongly sometimes. The feeling only made her love him more.  
"Like who." Levi replied.  
"Like-"  
The tea kettle on the stove cut her off with a loud whistle. Levi sighed mentally annoyed that his mother will probably forget her answer. This was a reoccurring event in his life that annoyed him to no end.  
"Would you like some tea Levi?" She offered, placing a mug on the counter top.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
"I guess it won't be so bad.. though I'll miss this tea time with her. I'll ask her one day about the person she talks about so much." He thought as he watched his mother hum along to the song on an old radio. A smiled brimmed across his lips as she placed a steaming hot cup of tea in front of him.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the world. Erwin was making his way back to the city as well. Little did the group know Mikasa's soul never left. After she was executed by a rival gang. She had been reborn along with Eren, Armin, and Annie. They all looked like those who have long passed. Erwin was shaken up by his parents, who looked unusually excited. "Are we moving to the Bahamas?!" He asked sarcastically, knowing that would never be the answer but always asking it when they were excited about something. You see, back then in Erwin Smith's time. He was a serious man. A boss with many responsibilities. They weighed heavily on his mind. There were men that feared that name. He was serious and could break walls with his fists. But this reincarnated one, well... he couldn't care less about his past life. He would prefer to lay around and joke. Odd isn't it? His mother sat beside him and took his hand. "Honey, you're going to inherit the families club!!"  
"What? Isn't that like, mafia territory or something?"  
His father spoke up. "Well, yes, but you're technically in charge of that too!" Erwin's father looked at his wife and they both smiled before turning back to the boy. "when we realized just how much you look like him. We knew there would be a time to send you back.."  
"But I was going to get laid tomorrow..." He groaned without a care knowing that his mother was listening. He looked up again. "Are there cute people I can fuck or..."  
His mother slapped his wrist. "Don't talk like that in front of us!!" She sighed. "He had a lover, but I don't know if he'll be there..plus.." She was starting to get confused and Erwin laughed.  
"I get it I get it, no fucking the family." He stood up and glanced at his bags, which were packed while he was sleeping. “Fucking creepy.” He thought.  
His parents drove him to a private airport, where a small plane was waiting for him. "Are you guys telling me we've been rich this whole time and I never got that 3DS game I wanted. Because you said we didn't have money, when we obviously had money."  
As Erwin was arguing with his parents, in the city of Trost, Mikasa sighed as she looked at the house next door. Someone was supposed to move in, either today or tomorrow.  
"Maybe I'll get the person something...."  
Erwin sighed, even after all of his protesting, he boarded the plane. He peered out the tiny window watching the plane take off. he took pictures with his camera and tried to stifle his boredom as best he could. Luckily, his plane landed soon, and a limo picked him up. Driving for a few minutes, he thought it would be long drive. Much to his surprise he noticed pulling up in a small neighborhood in no time. Though it was smaller than he imagined, the houses looked nice. He stepped out of the car, walked into his new home, and smiled. He thought the house looked very nice as he walked around examining everything. He liked that it wasn't perfect, that there were small cracks in the walls, but they were hardly visible. He didn't want perfection, he just wanted a comfortable home.  
Mikasa noticed that the new neighbor had arrived. Curious to find out who they were she walked over. She knocked on the door, wanting to welcome them.  
As Erwin finished admiring his new home, He heard a knock coming from the front door. When he opened it he found a young woman with gorgeous dark hair. In his mind he thought she was pretty cute, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.  
"Hi, can I help you?" Erwin asked the dark haired girl.  
"I just came over to say welcome, and maybe I could help you? Because there aren’t very many interesting people here." Her tone was humorous and casual.  
He chuckled at her comment, opening his door wider, and welcoming her into his house. "Thanks for the heads up. Do you want something to drink?" After arriving he was at least able to put away his food and drinks in the refrigerator.  
"I'm okay. It seems that this place needs a little fixing up." She pointed out as walked in.  
He smiled and looked at the cracked walls. "Nah, I like its imperfections. Why waste money on things that don't need fixing, right??" He sat on the couch that had been placed in the living room, patting the seat beside him. "I like this place already, especially since I have a good neighbor."  
"That makes sense, and thank you."  
While the two members got reacquainted. Levi had finished his last dinner with his parents. He wondered why he couldn't just stay in another place. Levi let out a prolonged sigh as he laid on his mattress before Falling into a deep slumber. Voices calling his name echoed in his dreams. He could feel the soft touch of another human being.  
“Levi.” they called to him.  
“Don’t leave me.” another begged.  
“LEVI!”  
The voice made his eyelids crack open waking to an empty room. In that moment, reality set in, this wasn't a dream anymore. He didn’t prefer sleeping often, it made him hate himself. The voices would call to him in his sleep. Sometimes they would be sweet and sincere. Other times he felt as if a dagger had plunged into multiple parts of his body. But whenever he would wake the same voice called to him.  
“Please come back.” 

Thinking of their voice made him feel heavy with guilt. He knew they weren’t from anyone he had relations with. But they still haunted him, over the years he had learned to cope with them.  
“Get up, move forward, they’re gone. There’s no point in looking back into it.” He thought to himself. Everything had been packed and sent over days prior to his departure. What needed to be there were his bags and lastly him. Though he was due to leave yesterday; Levi decided today would be best. He could drive of course and it wouldn't be a problem. However, his parents suggested he leave by train. They also mentioned something about a surprise waiting for him. Whatever it was could be from a pet goldfish to keep him company or some lavish item he would never find use for. Levis parents called him over to the car. Taking one last good look at what he called home. He entered the car reluctantly and off they went. Levi gazed out the window looking for places he used to roam. Some were fond memories of childhood while others brought discomfort. Despite the pain, he never truly felt at home in the town he lived in. Something just kept saying no inside his heart. When they had finally arrived, the cool morning air blew on his face as if to say farewell. Trains were boarding or departing here and there. While people kept moving onto their daily lives. His mother teared up as they reached Levi's designated platform.  
"I love you Levi. Don't forget that." She smiled.  
"I love you too mother." He spoke as he pulled her into a tight embrace. When he pulled away Levi's attention was brought to his father. They never spoke much to each other. However they weren’t on bad terms either. The whole idea was strange to him in a sense. He shook his father's hand with a polite grin.  
"You're almost like him, even if i didn’t exactly know him." Levis father mentioned. Levi knew he was making an effort to compliment him without sounding too uncomfortable.  
“Yeah.” he replied  
"We couldn't have been more proud of you." His mother added on.  
"Please be safe, It will be hard, But we know this is best choice for you to find your way again. Just as he did back then when it was his time."  
"I see.. but who exactly are you talking about?"  
"Someone else that looked very much like you. You have his courage, it's like your own, but it's there deep inside you. Whenever you feel troubled, let it guide you."  
"But who-" the train pulled up cutting off Levi.  
"All passengers please board." A woman's voice came over the speaker.  
"It's time for you to go. we love you Levi, don't forget that." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Levi nodded then turned to face the train. He didn't want this, but he boarded the train without much of a fight. Something in him said "I have to face it sooner or later."  
After an hour of sitting on the train; Levi contemplated means of escape. He never when through with it of course. But, he did feel uneasy on the ride over. When had finally arrived, he stepped out, of the train, and felt the hot breeze burn his cheeks. The feeling was almost nostalgic to him. "I'm back." a part of him spoke again. He walked confidently with his bag across the platform. Someone was waiting for him with a pair of keys. The man was surprised and looked as if he had seen a ghost. straightening himself he greeted Levi.  
"Hello Mr. Ackerman. Welcome back."  
"What do you mean welcome back."  
"I mean nothing by it sir, I was just welcoming you is all."  
"I see," Levi couldn't help but be annoyed. A stranger having answers? It didn't sit well with him.  
"Here are your keys to your car." The man dangled a pair of keys from his index finger.  
"My car. Are you shitting me."  
"No, I am not, it has Your mother and father had this car waiting for you."  
"I see thank you."  
Levi couldn't tell what the man was looking at through his shades.  
"Your car is in parking lot A. There's already a GPS course set to your apartment."  
"Thank you for telling me."  
“It’s no issue i can’t handle. Now if you’ll excuse me i’ll be on my way.”  
"Thank you for telling me."  
“It’s no issue i can’t handle. Now if you’ll excuse me i’ll be on my way.”  
As the man turned to leave, he stopped mid turn and took a good look at Levi.  
"Have a nice day Mr. Ackerman, Please take care of yourself more this time." He smiled softly before disappearing into a crowd. After he was out of sight, Levi was a bit unsettled by his words. since he didn't know the man personally it was odd to hear that comment.  
“This time huh.” Levi muttered under his breath, he jammed his hands into his pockets. As he went made his way to the parking lot. Strange thoughts began to pool in his mind. Levi shook his head as in an effort to make them stop. Despite all his attempts his mind still wandered. what exactly was in store for him in this city? Far from Levi’s whereabouts, Annie was very opposed to her next mission. she didn't care if she was almost a carbon copy of her grandmother. She didn’t care if she was the first female American Mafia boss, and she didn't give a shit if she was to follow in her footsteps. All she knew about her was that she went on this “life changing” mission in this filthy godless city. she saved this rundown club. That soon elevated to places only men would sell their limbs on the black market for. But just as she got home from her last day of freedom before her move. she was to go and follow in her grandmother's footsteps immediately. Did she get a say? no... Was she happy about it? There was no end to much the word no could be used. Even though she liked killing people for very good money. The new job she was assigned to would probably be taxing on her time. This in turn would make her other jobs fade away. She didn’t enjoy the thought very much, who exactly would keep grudges in a rusty bucket of a city. She felt it wasn’t worth much to keep and should be left alone. However, Annie refrained from verbally and physically refusing to go. She knew in her mind if she did that'd be a shit show. She just nodded, packed her things, and followed orders. Since the date of her birth, Annie’s skin was littered with birthmarks. However they never appeared as a typical dot on your skin. There were long strokes of discolored skin along her back and sides. Her shoulders were so scarred from her past life they looked as if she was used as a shooting target. Her index finger had long pink lines that appeared as if she sliced it many times. But the final scars on her hands, were bite prints on the meaty part of her thumb. She honestly couldn’t find an answer for these marks but she felt emotional towards them. As Annie inspected her hand, as she had done many times before. The black van she was riding in pulled into a fast food joint’s drive through. Both the driver and guard asked for her order. At first she denied them, but soon gave in,knowing that refusing to eat the rest of the way would get her nowhere. That and they constantly pestered her with suggestions and questions. When they set out again for the city of Trost. Annie couldn’t help but think about her life and what she was taught from a young age. While eating her fries, she thought about the comments given to her. Most of them would be of how much her features were like her grandmother’s. The only difference between the two is Annie had darker hair. It wasn’t blonde and shimmering but a very light golden brown. 'Maybe she was me in a past life.' Annie laughed to herself at the thought, she refused to believe that fact. As the van reached the reached the dirt road of her new home’s driveway. The curious female peered out the window to look outside, there was a decent sized house in view. No neighbors, no people for at least a few anchors. Annie had a small victory dance mentally while keeping her usual cold blank stare. The girl stepped out and looked at the house. It was pretty, but it obviously hasn't been inhabited for a while, the men carried her bags in and she slowly walks in. It was unfurnished, all accept for a downstairs bedroom, which had a lone mattress. She felt haunted by its presence and ordered someone to remove it. As the moving van pulled up with her selection of furniture, Annie directed the whole moving process. she told them where to place her furniture and where her personal items should be placed. As the men left she sat down on her front porch, looking out at the piece of land, it was still in the city but it is completely isolated. Annie decides to go get the lay of the Land. She walks down to her driveway, where they had dropped her car off, it sang flashy but it was somewhat nice. She got in and went around her round about and down the driveway. Annie passes many warehouses, shops, restaurants skyscrapers, town homes, "looks like a solid city,” she says as she drives off to find a place.  
While Levi, Erwin and Annie had arrived. There were still 3 members who haven't showed their faces. Armin being the first of the three. idly packed his things as his mother had told him to. Of course he wouldn't know it, but it was the first time since his past life that he had seen his mother or lived with her. In his previous life, he'd donated some sperm and somewhere, a woman had gotten it and became pregnant with it. There his mother was born later age got pregnant, and Armin was reborn as her child.  
His mother told him that he was being sent to a good school, although it was in a dangerous territory. Of course his mother had posed her concerns about it at first, but the area actually wasn't bad at all, it was pretty peaceful. Armin's mother lightly knocked on his half open door.  
"Armin sweetie, come have something to eat before you have to leave." She said softly.  
"I'll be down in a minute." Armin replied, smiling to his mother.  
Armin joined his mother downstairs for the last lunch he would be sharing with her- she'd made his favorite beef pot roast for the occasion.  
He couldn't help but smile brightly at the sight of the meal out on the table and the delicious scent it produced, his mother always kept him well fed. Armin was a shy, quiet boy- a little pudgy, but his mother would always tell him that he just hadn't outgrown his baby fat yet. She’d smile and say that one day he'd grow up to be a tall, handsome young man. He never doubted her, though sometimes he couldn't help but let his gaze linger on himself in the mirror. after his showers, he would start mentally imagining what he'd look like without the small love handles. If only he knew that much of that came from all the spoiling his husband had done to him in his past life.  
After a nice filling lunch, Armin's mother helped him pack the last of his things and went over a checklist with him.  
"Socks?"  
"Toothbrush?"  
"Check."  
"Inhaler?"  
".....no..."  
Armin's mother sighed and went into the bathroom, grabbing his inhaler from the cabinet and came back, handing it to him.  
"You need to keep this on you, Armin." She berated. "I love you, and I don't want you to have an asthma attack and possibly die from it. You know how bad your attacks can get at times."  
"I know, I'm sorry mama...." he said quietly.  
The woman pulled Armin into a hug and kissed his forehead.  
"I'm not angry, just worried." She said softly. It had only been an hour, but Armin was already sorely missing his mother, and the bus ride was long and boring. He glanced out the window, watching the clouds in the sky for a brief moment- would he make any friends at this school? Armin was already shy as it was, but he was also highly intelligent, which had him worrying that he'd be bullied for it. He didn't even need to take his pudginess into consideration or his asthma, he was considered a loser by social standards and he knew it. Armin eventually fell asleep on the bus, not worried about missing his stop since it was hours away.  
When Levi reached parking lot A. He used the remote on his keys to find the vehicle. It made a loud chirping noise which made it easier to find. When saw it, his eyes lit up as he whistled."Damn." Levi was impressed. He wasn't too interested in cars. But he did appreciate when something was clean cut and up to his standards. some cars were a bitch to fix but nice to look at. Especially black ones with a fine finish like this. Levi unlocked the car and hopped in. The engine started to roar after he turned the key in the ignition. He felt at ease knowing he wouldn’t have to scrape up a ride. The best part? It was clean. The lights on the control panel glowed showing his route. Levi pulled out of the parking lot and made his way toward his apartment complex. It took a while to get his mind wrapped around the whole idea that this was his new home now. At a stop light he rummaged through the glove compartment and found a note.  
"This was yours back then. I know you'll take good care of it again."  
Levi sighed after reading the note and put it away as the light turned green. When Levi arrived, he pulled up to the gate. The guard had the same expression on his face as the man he had talked to earlier.  
"Again with the damn look. Just take a fucking picture. It will last longer," He muttered as the guard let him in. As he entered the garage, He parked, took out his bags, and went to the elevator. When it hauled him up, Levi felt his anxiety bubble to the surface. Right as it stopped and opened, Levi walked down the hallway.  
"Better not have a foul stench," He mumbled sticking his key into the door knob. When he opened the door a burst of air smacked him in the face. Upon further inspection the loft was spotless. A blurred scene veiled his eyes for a moment blocking him from reality. He remembered laughter and fond memories. And even..  
"heart break." Levi whispered as his fingers gripped the fabric on his chest. He walked in cautiously as if he were expecting something to pop out. Closing the door behind him, he explored the rest of the loft. This was the first time he had ever set foot in it. According to his mother she had been with him there many times. Curious, Levi searched first floor and found nothing. The place felt abandoned and lonely despite it being cleanly and furnished.  
"Nothing here, I guess it was nothing then." he whispered quietly to himself.  
His fingers slid on the railing as he walked upstairs to the second floor. Down the open hallway, there were three closed doors. From what Levi could tell from his last vision. He noticed each one was different. It felt as though they once belonged to someone else. Looking through the second and third of the rooms. Levi was disappointed to not find answers explaining his feelings. What he did find was a guitar, furniture and beds. Making his way to the first door, he wondered why he never bother to open it. Anyone else would have started off their search that way. But something about the others rooms called more attention. His steps softly patted on the wooden floorboard building up tension in his body. Something was there but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. The man stopped and pressed his hand to the door.  
"This one was mine." A voice inside him called out.  
His body acted on its own, almost as if his muscles remembered his usual routine. It felt odd when he walked in at first. There were no apparitions this time and he felt relieved. The room was peaceful, Levi began to search through the closet and cupboards. Something had to be there, he didn’t exactly know that. But he needed to find it. When he came up with nothing he wondered if it was just his imagination. Feeling uncomfortable from all the travelling he had done earlier. Levi walks to the bathroom, slipped off his clothes, left them in a nearby hamper and walked into the shower. The shower doors were clear which was an odd sight. He wondered there wasn’t a trace of privacy. He didn’t care for it much until he had found a switch. When he flicked it, the glass fogged over spreading quickly. It blocked off the view from outside and made him feel more comfortable. As he twisted a knob releasing water, he tensed for a moment feeling the cool water gradually heat up. This city was unbearably hot during the summer. He had sweat a gallon before even getting into his car. Beads of water slipped down his body washing away his impurities. It was his small oasis, a place to get away from all the memories. Little did levi know nothing could stop them from returning. The smells, the sights, and sounds. they were all digging and chipping their way back into his mind once more.  
In a different space Levis grandfather looked at the calendar on the wall. knowing that his grandson would be taking over the family business. He wondered what his parent’s were thinking bringing him to a city like this one. It was enough that the boy was named after his deceased husband. but as Levi grew up, he even looked like his deceased grandfather....the genetics were strong in this family. The Ackerman bloodline was thriving and would continue to thrive through him. The old man grabbed his phone, deciding to text his beloved grandson.  
'Hey, it's your grandpa Farlan. You might be in the middle of traveling, so text me back when you get the chance.'  
Levi felt as ease for a moment after his shower. reaching for a towel, the man dried himself off.  
"What's with this city?" He thought wrapping his towel around his hips. Levi checked his notifications. Noticing he had received a text message from his grandfather. Levi opened the message, read it, and replied.  
"Just got here actually, Do you want to meet up?"  
Surprised to get a reply only a minute later, the old man smiled and texted back.  
“I'd love to meet up. Where?”  
"How about the cafe down the street?" Levi replied.  
"Wait. What cafe am I actually talking about.." Levi said out loud to himself. He hated that about himself. Sometimes he would say odd things without much thought. It was an irritating habit to try to cover up, especially since he had a very colorful unfiltered vocabulary. Though he was glad this one was tame enough to cover up.  
“Down the street? From where?” The older gentleman replied, not knowing where exactly his grandson had been sent to. He knew the general area of where, but not an exact location.  
"From the loft of course. You know the one in the shopping district? Apparently you know it from a while back. Mom told me you used to take care of it. Mom didn't mention who it was that owned it. She just said it belonged to me."  
“Ah yes, that one. There are a lot of memories there. Anyway, I'll meet you at the cafe.”  
“see you soon." Levi replied before setting his phone to charge. Before putting on his shirt, Levis reflection caught his eye. A birthmark that looked as if a pink splotch of paint had been slapped onto his shoulder.  
"I wonder what kind of complications mom had when she gave birth to me." He thought as he traced over his birthmark with his fingers. Levi sighed and put on a shirt. He left the room and grabbed his house keys and walked out the door. The boy walked down the street searching for the cafe. After a short few minutes of walking, there it was just as he has said.  
"Why this one?" Levi thought before entering. He had ordered some black tea and macaroons as he waited for his grandfather. Back in his home town, people used to be intimidated by the mean scowl he carried on his face. They would be surprised when he had some in his bag. For having such a serious face, eating a tiny pink and colorful cookie was an odd sight for most.  
Levi’s grandfather picked up his keys and headed out the door- his old joints protested to the actions, but he ignored them in favour of going to see his grandson. He drove to the cafe and went inside, finding his grandson sitting at one of the tables.  
"Levi, it's good to see you again!" He said, smiling at the young man. Levi looked up and walked over to farlan. A soft smile crept over boys lips. It was another habit etched into his DNA. Levi helped his grandfather over to the table and ordered some tea for him as well.  
"Are you sure you're okay to come here? I'm sorry if I caused you trouble." Worrying was also a habit he didn’t understand. Levi couldn't stop worrying about his grandfather. Sometimes he would look at him and say things like "I'm sorry." Or "I missed you." Even if it had only been 5 minutes since they had last seen each other.  
The old man chuckled and reached across the table to pat the boy's shoulder.  
"Levi, it's alright, I'm not going to keel over anytime soon." He said, a soft twinkle shining in his dulled blue eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence, drinking their tea and munching on macaroons until his grandfather broke the silence.  
"You really do look like him...." He said quietly.  
"Look like who? Every time I ask mom she's always cut off or dodges the question. It gets annoying sometimes" Levi sighs. He take a bite out of the macaroon and thought pops in his head. "Almost as good as the ones in France." He was sweet on Levi most of the time which the boy didn’t mind at all. The old man would allow Levi to call him Farlan, his birth given name. But he looked at him as if he had seen a ghost sometimes. Levi directed his attention toward his grandfather again when he spoke.  
"Like your other grandfather.....Levi Ackerman." Farlan replied, looking slightly sad.  
"He was my husband......poor man died of cancer in Paris and I was left to raise your mother. I wish he could've grown old with me, if he could see you now, he'd probably say it was like looking into a mirror of the past."  
Farlan looked at the tarnished wedding band on his finger and smiled sadly- he'd refused to take it off, even if he was widowed. Levis eyesight fell on his grandfather's wedding band. Sorrow blanketed his heart making the boy feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry I left you farlan." He whispered, before he snapped back to reality.  
The old man furrowed his brows, barely catching what his grandson had said.  
"Sorry for leaving me?" He asked. "What do you mean, Levi? You've lived with your mother, but you've never left me."  
As the two were talking, Annie decided to stop for coffee. she hasn't slept since she left her old post. She pulls into a nice looking coffee shop, she notice it had a nice flow of people. The girl opens the door and inspects the place, there was an older man and a younger one sitting at the corner table, a few other people where lounged out on couches and other tables.  
"No sorry, I- I don't know what came over me. This city is doing things to me. Like for example: I heard laughter and voices inside the apartment. One was girl, she was especially loud" Levi closed his eyes trying to resurface the scene. Names had popped into his head. though he had never heard of them before he told Farlan anyway.  
"Isabel... And maybe an Erwin. This place is making me go bat shit, I have flashbacks to things I have never experienced. Sometimes I see a man with hair as blond as yours. We walk together and I feel comforted by him. Almost as if he we were in a relationship. But just before we kiss, I wake up. it was an odd dream. But I don’t mind it too much." Levi sighs. Annie walks up to the counter and orders, the server said that they would bring it out to her so she sits at a table and a waits her coffee. Meanwhile, Levi wondered what this all meant. He looked around the room and noticed a dirty blonde standing out from the rest in the small crowd people. "Should I know her?" he thought as he awaited his grandfather's response. Farlan stared at Levi speechlessly for a long moment.  
"You have a great aunt named Isabel...... But I don't know how you would know Erwin, you've never met him as far as I know." The old man muttered still astounded by what is grandson just said.  
Annie felt eyes on her, they had now fowl intent so she didn't do anything, the server came out with her coffee and she nods as if to thank them.  
"Well I've never been vocal about it. Never seemed to be enough of an issue to talk about. At one point I thought I was making it up in my mind. Farlan, I feel like I know to know things I shouldn't remember. This place is seems horrible. But there are some good memories here.. I had to come back eventually right?"  
As Annie sipped her coffee she stared at her hand. She noticed the little marks on it began throb as if they were just inflicted. she rolls her wrist and looks around a tad bit more. Her eyes once again kept on looking at the boy. He was only a few tables over, She knew him, but from where?  
Levi’s grandfather was unusually quiet, the young man looked over his grandfather's shoulder. The girl he was looking at before now was making eye contact with him.  
"Why is she looking at me." he thought staring across the room. Farlan reached out, cupping Levi's cheek- tears were welling up in the man's eyes. It distracted Levi and broke his gaze off her. The young blonde sighs when she sees the old man distract him. just as she was about to stand to get closer. Her phone vibrates, It was from her father. There was an address, apparently lead to where she was supposed to set up shop. She leaves her unfinished coffee and hurries to her car speeding off in a different direction. It bothered her the most to know she was always going to called away. Even when she was close to finding something out.  
"You're......him." He said quietly.  
"You came back..........Levi...."  
Levi held his hand over his grandfather's instinctively. It was a appropriate for him to react this way. Especially since in his past life, he adored Farlan as his beloved husband.  
"I have.." Levi replied. An unusual nervous sensation warmed his heart. Reacting in such a way made him uneasy at times. Levi wasn’t sure of what he was saying or doing. It was all too strange and somewhat weird to act purely on instinct again.  
"Why did I come back?." Levi asked his grandfather sounding calm and collected.  
"Who knows...." Farlan mumbled. The old man leaned over the table and kissed Levi's forehead.  
"I have something to show you...."  
"Show me?"  
Farlan pulled out his wallet and showed Levi a few old pictures from inside it. He slid one across the table, The image was of him and Levi from the night he had proposed.  
"This was 42 years ago......" he said.  
Levis fingers traced over the picture before picking it up and inspecting it. "How gross, That old man had my face.." he said shocked by the resemblance. They were practically identical. From his eyes, to his hair, to the way the man in the picture smiled.  
"42 years ago. If I am him… then that means I married you and we both were.."  
Farlan nodded and slid over another picture. He and Levi were smearing cake frosting on each other's faces in Paris. Erwin was in the background with a smile slapped on his face.  
"This man...." he said, pointing to Erwin. "Is this who you meant when you said Erwin?"  
"Eyebrows? Yeah, that's him, is he someone special too?" He asked.  
Farlan smiled and slid over another picture, one that had Isabel and Eren with their newborn daughter- all of these pictures had been emailed to Farlan over the years, he'd gotten them printed just in case they were deleted.  
"You said you knew Isabel?" He asked.  
"Yes is that her? With the red hair?"  
"Yes, that's her… The boy next to her is Eren, and the baby is their daughter Carla. Eren is dead now, but Isabel is still alive."  
"Isabel, Where is she?" he looked up from the photo burying any other feelings that arose. "I'd like to meet her er- see her again."  
"She's living in the same apartment complex as you..." He said. "I haven't seen her since Levi- I mean you and I ran away together."  
"Really? So would it be awkward for you or I to see her? I don’t remember the details of why I didn’t talk to her..” Levi looked at her glowing smile next to a man who had his arm around Isabel’s shoulder. His heart broke seeing them together like that. He longed to see more pictures of him. But even so, he knew that person not only hurt him but also stole his heart.  
“But maybe it would be nice to see family.. I just hope she doesn’t think we’re still engaged." Levi hoped feelings of guilt would go away. What exactly were Levi's feelings toward Farlan and this man. He knew this wasn’t love but it felt close. Farlan noticed a change in Levi’s tone. He wondered if the boy was still in love and decided to try to cut him out of that state. Remembering things from his past life had to be difficult. But they both knew his love was only from his past life’s memories and not of the present Levi.  
"Levi, my love for you is conflicting..." Farlan sighed. "I loved you deeply when you were mine, but now you are my grandson....Levi James Ackerman."  
"It's been a while since someone has used my full name like that. You’re right, that Levi is gone.. but he's still alive within me. I'm sure you and I, if I die that is.. we'll be reborn and meet again like this? On equal terms." Levi’s voice sounded sweet as he reached for Farlan's hands. Levi paused for a brief moment looking at his aged fingers.  
"You age better than fine wine Farlan." Levi complimented him in French. His mother had taught him French and was almost as fluent as Farlan.  
Levi returned to speaking English and only saved his french for when it was needed. He only used it to speak to his mother or other loved ones of his in this language.  
"That’s what I would say to you when you had a midlife crisis. I remember you pouted about looking older. I can tell that I loved you very much. At least throughout some of the flashbacks I’ve seen."  
Farlan smiled and held Levi's hand, holding it tightly.  
"I really do love you....but I need to let go of that love." He said quietly. "You're my grandson son now...."  
"Then we'll meet soon, judging from the past we'll probably fight for each others hearts. I can tell it was tough for you back then." Levi paused for a moment. "I loved you Farlan. I will love you again soon" He smiled.  
"I promise." odd as it was having feelings for Farlan. Levi didn’t want him in any sort of sexual manner. Farlan was his crutch for most his past life. The feelings he had were for the younger Farlan he once loved.  
"Can we go see Isabel?" Levi asked snapping back to reality. "Let's pay her a visit...." Farlan nodded, wiping away a tear that had managed to slip.  
"I'll help you along the way. So if you need help it's okay to lean on me." Levi smiled softly. The two walked out of the coffee shop together.Levi would occasionally feel pressure on his shoulder. He didn't say anything about it nor did he complain about it. At one point Levi thought maybe he should ask Farlan if he wanted to stop. but the old man had fight left in him and he was too stubborn. when they reached the elevator door. He looked to Farlan, "What floor?"  
"Third..." he replied, trying not to show that the walk had left him almost out of breath. He leaned against the elevator wall as Levi pushed the button, sighing softly. The elevator pulled them up to the third floor. Anxiety began to cling to Levi’s body. When they had stepped out of the elevator Levi took Farlan's hand. He gripped it tightly just as he had done so long ago. Levi awakened another scene in his mind. He had disappeared for his own reasons. When he had come back from Paris after a year of not showing his face. He went to see a dark haired girl, when she saw him she was angered by his presence and slapped him. he could feel the sting on his cheek as if it had just happened again. The look on her face was one he hoped to not see on Isabel’s. Levi looked at Farlan and took a deep breath mentally preparing himself. He knocked on the door and waited with bated breath. Isabel slowly opened the door, her once vibrant red hair now white with streaks of faded red and grey. Her green eyes now had a more dull tone, and they didn't have quite the same happiness to them as they always used to. She was quiet for a moment, staring at Levi in shock.  
"....big bro?" She said quietly, her voice shaky and a bit rough.  
"Well no.. and yes.. you see.. I died of cancer. From what Farlan has told me. I wanted to meet you again. Since Farlan has told me that we have both run away from here. Some part of me deeply regrets what I have done. And wishes to apologize for not being there." Levi bows to the old woman.  
Isabel stood there in silence, reaching out to touch Levi's face.  
"How could you have died when you're right here?" She asked. "Are you a vampire or something now?"  
"No, no Isabel, this isn't the same Levi, this is your great nephew.....it's hard to explain, but Levi was reborn as my grandson." Farlan said.  
Isabel just looked confused, her old mind not quite as sharp as it used to be. She could only touch Levi's face and try to get the gears turning in her head to process it. Levi held her hands and tried to explain the situation to her.  
"In soul, and heart I am the old Levi. The one you knew long ago, But I died and Farlan watched as I took my last breath. this body of mine is new, I was reborn. I swore to myself I wouldn't come back. But I knew that promise would break eventually. even if it meant being reborn... Isabel, You were my sweet younger sister.. But you're older now, So I guess you're a big sis." Levi choked out and pulled her into a hug. "I was too stubborn to come back. I don't know why.. but I loved you even on my deathbed. I never once regretted that life. Nor the actions I took." He breathed trying to suck his tears back into his body. Isabel hugged Levi as tightly as she could, though her old age kept her from giving him the kind of tight hug she used to when she was young. At least time had been kind to her- yes, she had wrinkles, but not too many. Even for an old woman, she clung to the smallest shred of youth. Levi smiled and rubbed her back.  
"May we come in Isabel? It's been so long let's talk."  
Isabel nodded in response to Levi, pulled away and lead them into her apartment. Farlan immediately noticed the six cats that went running the second they walked in, and felt sorry for Isabel- things must have been tough after Eren died. The dark haired boy found it adequately clean and found a spot on her couch. Levi noticed a black cat with a white tuft on its chest.  
"Hello, nice to see you again," He greeted the cat quietly as Farlan and Isabel talked. The cat purred and rubbed against his leg happy to see another human being. Farlan gave Isabel a hug and kissed her cheek.  
"It's good to see you, Isa." He said softly.  
"I've missed you, Farlan." She replied. "Have a seat, I'll get you two some tea."  
As she left Levi looked around. It was strange to him. For the first time since moving to Trost there was something was completely new to him. No memories, Just Isabel and a cat to remind him of his old life. But even then, it was pure bliss to not encounter anything that evoked his past.  
"This place is different, but I'm glad she kept it clean." Levi commented. Farlan nodded as he sat down.  
"Funny, she used to be the mess maker." He said. "I guess having a kid and a husband changed that."  
"I guess it has, tell me Farlan… Did I change when I married you?"  
"You were the same Levi I grew up with and the same Levi I fell in love with." He replied. "You died the same man I’ve known my whole my life, the only difference was when we had our daughter- eh your new mother."  
"Did something happen when mom was born?" Levi looked away feeling guilty. He was curious, Levi to know as much information as he get could from Farlan about himself. But he knew it would cause his grandfather to uncover feelings of buried pain as well.  
"You just became more fatherly when she was born." He said. "I honestly had never seen you so enamored over a child. The look on your face when you held her for the first time....you looked like you were holding the world in your hands."  
"She was my world, you both were." Levi felt his scar throb after he finished his sentence. "I guess it still burns." Levi thought placing his hand over his shoulder. He notice the worried look Farlan's face. Levi hated having to explain himself. but with Farlan he would make this explanation an exception.  
"Sorry, sometimes it hurts if I try to remember too far.. would you mind telling me what you know? how exactly was i like when i died? I remember only a few scenes before I left. I'm afraid if I try more it’s gonna be really annoying if I try too hard. My mother never bothered to talk about grandpa er- Me."  
"Leave the past in the past. This is a new life for you....if you happen to remember some things, then that's fine, but even I don't wish to relive your last moments." Farlan sighed.  
"what is it that I need to do here." Levi looked at his shoulder. "This mark… I have questions that need to be answered..." Levi muttered to himself. Levi knew it was a long shot to ask but at least he tried. For now he would withdraw from asking so much. He began to think carefully about his next move.  
"you're right.. it was a bit insensitive of me. You loved him.. But he was happy you were there with him. So don't feel at fault, if you don’t believe me I understand why.”  
"Levi, that birthmark is a scar..." he mumbled. "It was from a woman that loved you in your past life. She faked her death to spite you and showed herself when she poisoned you at our wedding....our first one anyway."  
"poisoned? Didn't I die from cancer? The blood.. I was gone.. you brought me back didn’t you? I don't remember every detail. But we left... I never came back.." Levi came to a slow realization and turned pale.  
"I did all this to you?" Levis tears fell from his eyes. Something inside him was writhing in agony over those he had tried to protect. He didn’t help, he was a source of pain to those who needing healing.  
"I put you through so much pain and you loved me anyway? Farlan.. why. I clearly wasn't this amazing human being. Why did you go through that hell?" Levi was in emotional distress, he hurt the ones he adored the most again and again.  
"Levi, it's alright....you don't owe me a thing." He said softly. "This new life of yours....I want you to take it and live it to the fullest. My time will end some day- just look at how old I've gotten, I won't be around forever, you know. I just want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted for you, and now that I've been a big part of what made you happy. I want to see you live"  
"What have I done.." he whispered.  
"I never meant to leave this world so early, I'd have been there in Paris with you. You were an amazing father, what do I have to show for? A tombstone with my name on it.. Even with the shit that has piled up over the years. Thank you for giving me that chance to love someone like you…”  
Farlan hugged Levi tightly, holding back tears. He couldn’t bear the thought of seeing Levi hurt again.  
"I loved you too, Levi..." He whispered. "So much of it hurt, but it was worth it.....just to be with you and put a smile on your face made my life worth while. Our daughter brought me joy, and watching her grow up and get married made me feel like losing you wasn't the end."  
"I'm so happy I got to see you again Farlan." Levi cried silently over his shoulder. He longed for Farlan to heal his grieving heart. But they're relationship is different now. Levi couldn’t kiss the man he once loved. Instead a small and touching scene was his consolation prize.  
"when I saw you crying by my bed after I died.. I wanted so badly to hold you like this before I left.. now that I can do it once again. I can feel at peace knowing your feelings."  
Farlan pulled back again after a moment, cupping Levi's face and wiping away his lover’s tears like he'd done when he was younger.  
"Shhh shhhh.....it's alright." He said softly.  
Farlan paused and looked toward the kitchen- what was taking Isabel so long? Levi closed his eyes and felt calmed by the man’s soothing voice. If they were the same age... It was odd, feeling this way after his memories had awakened.  
"We'd better go check on her." Levi suggested noticing the concerned look on Farlan's face. Farlan nodded and slowly got up from his seat before Levi. The apartment was eerily quiet it made them both on edge.  
"Isabel....?" He called, making his way toward the kitchen.  
There was no reply.  
"Isabel? He called louder as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly, staring in silence- Isabel was hunched over the table in one of the seats, one hand was holding the handle of the tea kettle, the other loosely clutching a spoon. From what Farlan could tell, she wasn't breathing.  
"Levi......" He sighed.  
"Isabel?" Levi whispered softly reaching out his hand. When he touched her the warmth in his hand fled. She was as cold as ice and didn’t flinch.  
"Isabel..." Levi tapped her shoulder.  
"Isabel." He choked.  
"Please don't leave us like this.."  
Farlan could only watch for a moment before he called 911. The paramedics were on their way. But they both she was gone for good and nothing could bring her back. Levi knelt down and held her lifeless hand. He sat there for a moment longer. He she tears for moment mourning his beloved sister. Before the paramedics had arrived his kissed her hand sweetly.  
"Sweet dreams Isabel..." he whispered softly. The paramedics had arrived to take Isabel's body. She'd died of natural causes, merely falling into a sleep that she'd never awake from.  
Levi and Farlan didn’t bother to follow her to the hospital. It was only right that her immediate family take responsibility of her. Levi knew if he attended the funeral and met her family it would only end in grief. Farlan pulled Levi to his chest, holding him close when the paramedics were out of sight.  
"She must have been holding out to see us...." Farlan said quietly. Levi felt his heart skip a beat and held Farlan tightly. "She might have.. What an idiot.." Levi held his tears back.  
"I could smell the tea she made for me back then...." He laughed softly, the heartbroken boy couldn’t stop his tears. He tried his best getting a grip on his feelings but couldn't. The old man rubbed Levi's back, gently rocking him from side to side and whispering reassuring words to him, assuring him that Isabel had died happy. After a while, Levi parted from Farlan's warmth. He wiped his tears and breathed in deeply.  
"She made such a mess..always the one to leave the cleaning to us." He laughed and held Farlan's hand.  
"Please try not leave a big one for me too. I don't think I could bear it.." Levis voice cracked. Farlan reached out, wiping Levi's tears once again.  
"I can't make any promises on that, but I'll try my best." He said softly.  
"I wish you could take the pain away.. Like you used to, I know you can't but.." he sighed stopping before he could finish his sentence.  
"You need to find someone new to love, Levi....." He said. "It's alright for you to move on… like you said, we'll love each other again in another life, just not this one."  
"But why.. there wasn't another person as far as I know. It was just you. I fell in love with you Farlan. If you're alive but at this age. Then, what's the use of my existence?" Levi asked it hurt knowing he failed in his past life.  
"I know it's wrong to love you because you are my grandfather.. I know it's sick and disgusting. But I can’t control these feelings no matter how hard I push them down. How did I do this without you before?" Levi looked away ashamed of the way he acted.  
"I'm just.. very confused. A lot of emotions and memories are coming back. I don’t want you in that way, we’re different now and you're right." Levi sighed. Farlan sighed and kissed Levi's forehead.  
"Regardless of whether it's sick or wrong, I love you too." He said softly. "I'm only going to be in this life for so much longer before I'm reborn. I don't know how long it'll be until I return...."  
"It took me 42 years.. Apparently. What a fucking long to wait. You must have been pissed." Levi joked trying to lighten the mood.  
"I'll wait for you.. but don't mad if another tries to steal me from you. Your pouting face was sickeningly cute from what I remember. So don't go moping around while I'm gone okay my love?" Levi paused in shock after his sentence and covered his mouth.  
"I swear, I don't talk like that. Nor have I ever said those words in my life. I am so sorry sir."  
Farlan chuckled and shook his head.  
"It's alright...." he said softly. "We'll have the rest of this one day to talk the way we used to....but in the morning, you'll go back to just being my grandson."  
Levi couldn't help but blush at those words. " there you go again... Are you sure Farlan." He sighed. “I don’t want to dig up pained feelings.”  
"It's not just for you, Levi...I have to admit I've gotten a bit selfish over the years, but I know our limits." He replied, caressing Levi's cheek.  
Levi shivered his body remembering Farlan's soft touch. His heart was beating for Farlan again. "Funny.. I feel like I'm in Paris again." Levi whispered. The boy’s eyes lit up with color as his mind projected a small film. Farlan regained his youthful glow again, back when they were 20. They shared a moment of bliss, Levi couldn’t help but cherish it for what it was.  
"That was a very beautiful time..." Farlan said softly. "I remember the blush you had when I first kissed you in front of the tower.....you were perfect in every way."  
"Please don't speak so sweetly.. I'll fall for you again for sure in a next life if you keep that up." Levi thought and teared up. “I don't know what I could do without you, if you left this world like I did in the next life..” He held Farlan's hand. His love for the man would always be there. But now it was different. His love for Farlan was dying in that moment. After pausing for a minute and gathering his thoughts he gave Farlan one last gift.  
"I lied.."  
"What do you mean you lied?" He asked, squeezing Levi's hand softly.  
"When I said "see? Nothing to feel" And brought you back to the kitchen. I lied.... I felt a spark light up in my heart. I knew I loved you, when you held me close in the garden. Even if it was just moments before. I loved you Farlan even if it felt wrong. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn’t adore you.” Levi’s words were soft and sincere. "I loved you Farlan. From the moment we felt each others hearts beat when I returned home. I don’t remember who broke my heart then. But in a way i’m glad they led me to you."  
Farlan blinked in surprise, feeling his heart race slightly.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yes. I might have not admitted it or had the chance to tell you. But I've always felt soothed by your embrace. "I Could die in his arms." I once thought. Who thought that one day.. either way, I'm glad we had this chance to meet again" Levi held him close. "Farlan church, Now that i have the chance to tell you. I'm so happy I married you in my past life. It makes me sad to let you go again. But this is for the best, I'm sorry if I don't remember you in the next life. You know how I can get sometimes."  
"You're more stubborn than a hundred mules....I know." He said softly. "But I know we'll love each other again."  
"Do you really believe that we’ll live again?" Levi asked. He felt stupid asking this question since he was living proof. But hearing Farlan's voice promise he would always felt secure. Levi knew when he said he would prove anything to him. He would do it or at least try not knowing if it would end in failure. He was always a shithead and did it with Isabel’s help even if Levi protested.  
"Of course I do...." he replied. "Whatever gods allow us to be reborn clearly led us together again, even though I'm still stuck in your past life. I know they'll make us lovers again..."  
"Staying like this with you.. I will not lie, I feel bitter about reuniting like this. Where I can't kiss you." He tightens his grip on Farlan. "But at least they gave me the ability to hold you for this long."  
Farlan chuckled, hugging Levi tight.  
"Well technically you could kiss me, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to kiss an old man." He chuckled.  
Levi paused for a moment and thought about it. "Fine, just One kiss." He said just as he had in his past life. Levi pulled Farlan's head down. His grip was strong but gentle. Levi pressed his lips on Farlan's forehead and hugged him close. "I'm satisfied with just a platonic forehead kiss. You’re my grandfather after all. How pedophilic would that be if I had kissed you."  
"I didn't know you were into old men." Farlan teased, holding Levi close.  
"Oh please. If you thought I was going to kiss you. Especially like I did back then. you'd break a hip."  
"We'll be together again some day." He sighed. "Let's get you home, today has been stressful for you."  
"Right." Levi sighed and walked out of the apartment. He closed the door after Farlan had exited it as well and led him to the lobby. The silence between them was calming. Levi had his closure and Farlan's blessing. Farlan was his grandfather now. Nothing more nothing less. Despite the feelings the past Levi had. He knew they were meant to stay there in that life. But maybe in the next one they might flourish once again.  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" Levi asked.  
"No, no...my car is back at the cafe lot." He replied. "I can walk back and drive home."  
"Alright if that is your wish, just be safe okay?" Levi was genuinely worried after Isabel’s passing.  
"Levi, Isabel was far worse off than I am right now." He sighed. "I'll be okay."  
"Right.. old habits die hard. I love you, I'll see you soon gramps." Levi smiled opening the door for Farlan.  
"I love you too, Levi." He said softly. "I'll keep in touch."  
"Please do." Levi waved as he watched the man walk away. He felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Feeling free once again, the once lovelorn boy smiled for a moment. After the old man had disappeared from sight. Levi made his way to the parking garage, found his car and pushed the key in his ignition. When he pulled out of the garage he noticed how dark it was.  
"Better get going before everything closes." Levi sighed speeding off into the night.


	3. Welcome to the...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi may have had his closure. but Annie, Erwin and Mikasa may have found their way back to where they belong. What will this rundown club have in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no full schedule set for this story, so for now be expecting each chapter to come every 5 days. The shortest time to update may be the next day. However, the longest for a new chapter to be published will be 1-2 weeks. If it is any later I will be sure to warn you about the extended time. For now, I may be updating sooner than later. At least until the story catches up to the current events that are happening in the role play. Sub if you want, that's up to you to keep updated. I feel so sorry for whats about to happen to you as the story goes along but I wish you all the best. stay hydrated and take care of yourself.   
> -mod Levi

"So, how long have you lived here?" Erwin asked.  
"My entire life." Mikasa replied.  
"Really?? Do you travel a lot?"  
"Not that often. So my life has been pretty boring. I drown it out with videogames, though."  
His eyes lit up. "Like what?? Fire emblem?"  
"Fire Emblem, Pokemon, Zelda, you name it, I play it." He smiled and pulled out his handheld..  
"You should add me."  
Mikasa pulled out her own. "Sure." "Pokemon."  
"Pokemon is the shit." He felt at ease around her, and he liked it.  
"It is. Fight me."  
"You're on," he quickly changed his cartridge from fire emblem to his Pokémon game and was ready within minutes.  
"okay, did you wanna start it?" He remembered that he didn't even get her name.  
"Oh, I'm Erwin."  
"Mikasa."  
Erwin nodded, and the battle started. The two went at it for a while. Occasionally Mikasa would get the upper hand. But Erwin would smack her down and turn the tide in his favor. When the battle ended, Erwin groaned when it ended with a tie. He was content nonetheless knowing someone shared his interests.  
"GG. I have to go somewhere. Do you want to come with?" He stood up and grabbed a small bag, filled with his games and paperwork his mother instructed to take. He knew he was late but didn’t care about the time. It was okay as long as he got there right?  
"Sure, why not?" Mikasa saved the game and shoved her hand held the back pocket of her jeans.  
"I need a side job anyway." she whispered as she followed Erwin. The tall man led her to the garage where he had a low to the ground white sports car waiting. He opened the car door for her and Mikasa found his chivalry amusing. Mikasa laughed, mock curtsying before stepping into the car. "Such a gentleman." she chuckled as he sat in the drivers seat.  
“Shut up, it’s just how I was raised.” Erwin chuckled. He handed his phone over to Mikasa with the route set. When Erwin pulled out of his garage safely. The blond looked around and drove off at full speed knowing no one was around to catch them.  
At the location, parking right outside of it. Annie noticed that the “club” people talked about was actually a ware house. It was old and blended in with the surrounding brick buildings. The place was vacant of normalcy and filled with outcasts of the city. Along the way there she noticed drunks and drug addicts hiding away like rats. Apparently this place once thrived hiding in plain sight. Now it was in shambles, broken glass from windows, bullet shells and syringes littered the pavement. She found it hard to believe this was the was the club that was sought after the most. It felt strange knowing this was where her grandmother worked. But she wasn’t alone, 'Erwin, Hanji, and Levi...' she thought processing their names. Images came to mind and somehow linked their names with faces. Though they weren’t clear, she shook off the thought and walked into the building. The main hall was destroyed, drapes were torn, debris that mainly consisted of parts of tables, broken glass and unknown substances were hard to miss. On the broken and fogged windows cobwebs and dust hung like decorations. It looked like the place hadn’t been cleaned in years. The place wasn’t in too great of shape, the seemingly desolate atmosphere made her skin crawl. She scratches at her back, brushing against the gun in her waistline as she further explored the building. Finding a set of staircases, the young woman walked up to the top floor. Silently, Annie crept along the walls, she peered into each office carefully and stopping in them when the coast was clear. She did this to every room on the floor. She was both relieved and disappointed only finding some drug addicts that took shelter there. They looked her face and ran outside in a crazed frenzy. Both confused and annoyed she ignored them and when about her business. One of the many rooms on the floor was locked. She shot the hinges of the door and knocked it down with a kick. The room was vacant and awfully more modern than what she expected it to be. It felt natural when she sat down in the seat behind a giant tarp that was left atop some object. She turned her attention to the window behind her. She gazed out the window, it was wide and allowed sunlight to pour in. Annie turned her attention back to a what she assumed was a desk. The girl carefully lifts the tarp and lays it on the floor. A grand desk is revealed and a few stacks of papers with two intact picture frames. There was not a speck of dust on them as she inspected them. in one of the two images, the faces she that appeared in her mind earlier were in the picture. The first of the two had grandmother with two men and a woman "Erwin, Levi, and Hanji...." she spoke softly touching the the frame carefully.  
She buckled up, and leaned back onto the seat. He continued to drive, rolling the windows down and enjoying the feeling of the wind. "You should show me around sometime. Give me a tour." He joked, stopping at a red light. "Like I said, nothing interesting except Game Stop and maybe that food place." "Food place? We'll have to go there sometime?" He smiled, pressing the gas a little harder once the light turned green. "Are you asking me out or is it just a friend thing. Because I'm fine with either." He shrugged, continuing to drive. "I guess we'll find out soon."  
Annie first stared at her grandmothers face till the man in the middle of the picture caught her eye. His features resembled the boy in the coffee shop she had locked eyes with earlier.  
“So he was in the coffee shop..” She narrowed her eyes. The girl shook her head and looked at the second frame, it was Annie and yet another woman “...mikasa??”  
Before she could try to look further into her office, she hear a loud car engine outside the building. It stopped and the sound was followed by someone slamming their car door. She kneels down and peeks out the window, directly below it she could see a male figure open a door for another person.  
Erwin, seeing a car already there, Thought it must belong to the person he was supposed to meet. He gets out and opens Mikasa's the car door for mikasa. Looking at the building, Erwin felt nostalgia wash over him. Though he'd never been here before in his life. Something about the place felt like a second home despite its damages.  
"It looks nice." He smiled, looking around. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, apparently this place has been in my family for a while. But it’s only now being used again?" He looked around for the person who was nowhere in sight.  
"Huh, I guess they aren't here." He muttered as he walked up to the old rusted door. He unlocked it and entered the seemingly empty building. As he pushed the door made a shrill noise. The two entered inside cringing from the sound. They weren’t surprised to find the place a complete mess. At least, Mikasa was unphased and knew the place would in shambles. The look on Erwin’s face was priceless. He was both amazed and horrified by the job that was ahead. All this was his, but it was a giant mess he didn’t know how to deal with yet. He secretly wished there was someone who knew this place just as well if not better than he did.  
“Guess the druggies must have gotten their hands on this place.”  
Mikasa mumbled as she kicked a syringe out of her way. Erwin's emotions got the best of him. He stomped down the hallway with a determined look on his face. The sudden change in attitude caught Mikasa off guard.  
“Erwin?” she called out to him. She wondered what came over him and followed after the man. Even after not responding to her she knew he might have had his reasons. Still, something about the place felt abnormal. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Though, she knew it ignited something within her as well. Erwin after walking through the vacant hallways. Erwin had stopped in front of two black steel doors. The paint on them was cracked and could flake off by only a mere touch. He was unsettled by his sudden actions and didn’t enjoy this new side of him. He was hesitant at first but knew this was his place now. Something called to him as mikasa caught up. He didn’t enjoy the idea of moving to this city. That was until he had met Mikasa and had some company for once. Mikasa grabbed Erwin's hand trying to encourage him.  
"Just do what feels right."  
He smiled, gripping her hand softly. He felt comfortable being around her even in a situation like this. The blond gripped the handle on the door and pulled it open. The two carefully wandered inside they didn’t want to stumble upon anything or anyone who could be dangerous. Looking around, thoughts and memories flooded inside Erwin’s mind. An apparition of a small blond came and left looking distraught. What was he doing? He thought walking towards the desk with a sheet placed over it. Dust flew into the air as he pulled it up and off. He was expecting someone to pop out at any second and murder him. Though to his surprise, it only revealed a few picture frames, papers that were finished, and a small pile that still had to be taken care of.  
After watching the two enter the building. Annie slowly drew her gun, disappearing back into the shadows. She silently made her way next to the door that she had kicked down earlier. Two voices echoed down the hallway and bounced into her office. Annie darted down the hallway hiding behind the black door. She took a peek through a small opening and found the two people she had seen earlier. She could make out the shape of a tall burly blonde with strong dark haired woman.  
“Hopefully this is the guy i’m supposed to meet,” she thought to herself listening in on their conversation.  
"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked in a soft tone. The look on his face was one of a man that was almost brought to tears. Mikasa wondered why the photos had this affect on him.  
"Just fine." He whispered, looking at the photos. His grandfather stood in each of them, Unknown people surrounded him. However he did recognize Mikasa’s face. She was in one of the frames hugging a blonde girl. Erwin was always next to a small blond boy.  
“A lover? Cousin?” He thought further examining the image. There was a small French man, a woman with glasses, another blonde, with a redheaded girl, and finally a brunette boy.  
“Who were these people?” Erwin mumbled under his breath.  
"Hey, is that me?" Mikasa pointed to a woman whose features closely resembled hers. "The only difference is my scar..."  
“I’m sure you pull it off better than she ever could.” He glanced from the photo to her, chuckling softly. His hand still held onto hers, he had forgotten about it and smiled enjoying the warmth of it.  
Annie sighed, guessing that it was an appropriate time since they had stopped talking. She strutted into the room, and stood near the doorway of the office. Her breath escaped her lungs as gasped softly taking a good look at their faces.  
Erwin's eyes darted in the direction of the small gasp he had heard. He was startled at first, but after seeing Annie the man calmed down.  
"Are you the person I was supposed to meet?"  
"It was only supposed to be you, who's that.." she asked flatly.  
"I'm Mikasa, Ackerman on my mom’s side, Herondale on my dad’s."  
"The deal was for us to meet here to discuss business," the girl takes a step forward, the shadows pulled back uncovering her face.  
"I wasn't informed about her."  
"It seems you don't know my history." Mikasa snapped.  
"Sorry about that, But I think you two knew each other at one point. We should just get on with our business.” Erwin apologized setting down the picture of two women hugging.  
"Her hair is different." Mikasa replied slightly irritated by the unwelcoming dirty blonde.  
"That's my grandmother in that picture, were near carbon copies. I wouldn’t expect you to know that fact though." She stops a few feet away from the two as she pulls her gun out and removes the clip from her gun after she rules the two out as harmless.  
"I think that's my grandma as well. she was one of heads of the mafia. Well, until she was killed. That's why I'm here, to find my grandmother's killer and give them a fate even worse than death."  
"Well it seems that I outrank you" she mutters and kicks away the clip  
"Annie Leonhardt, my grandmother was the Boss of the American Mafia, right hand man to the Russian mob and /was/ till the day she disappeared. I am the heir who will someday take control of the Mafia. I was sent here by my father to reclaim territory."  
"Its nice to meet you Annie, I'm Erwin, and I own this, club, is what you called it correct?" He moved to shake her hand. Mikasa didn’t trust the woman one bit, she pulled a knife from her belt. She was irrational, her mind was sent back to the day she was executed in her past life. The details were obscure but she knew that her death was unjust.  
“They took what I cherished the most, I'll take their life one day I swear...." Mikasa croaked. Returning back to consciousness she hesitated. Annie shook the man’s hand gazing out the window and watched the cityscape.  
"Don't let your anger cloud your judgement Mikasa, though you think you’re able, are you capable of taking one’s life is the real question."  
"I- I..."  
"Put that pathetic thing away Ms. Ackerman, you're only humoring me."  
"It could be a light saber."  
"Stop trying to make pop culture references, they're getting you nowhere."  
"Actually, I'm just a nerd."  
Erwin chuckled, lightly touching her elbow. "It’s a pretty small light saber." Mikasa laughed along with Erwin.  
"True, true. But I guess it could be helpful to find hidden areas."  
Annie sighed and walked to the front of the room. "Is this /seriously/ what I have to work with.." she muttered under her breath.  
"That's true." He wondered if there were hidden rooms here.  
"That's true." He wondered if there were hidden rooms here.  
"Do you want to check for some? There's a lab down stairs apparently, the lady Hanji used it to manufacture drugs along with a man named Armin Arlert." The mention of that name tugged at his heart.  
"Really? Drugs? But Armin is such a cute name."  
"You two knock yourselves out with that while I'll handle the other stuff." She left to go find more things that'll be good to know in her grandmother's office  
"Okay you do that, we’ll miss you, bye." Mikasa sarcastically responded.  
Annie walked back to her office bothered by woman’s awfully rude tone. When she arrives she sits on the floor. She shuffled around the papers that she knocked on the ground, trying to find anything of use.  
Erwin walked out of the room with her, searching for anything hidden. He pulled books, touched mirrors and statues. There were endless possibilities and theories he had from movies he watched as a child. Mikasa looked closely at the floor for any hidden trapdoors. The two were a comedic pair and kept on their quest. Meanwhile, Annie was tired of constant information being shoved into her mind with no answers. she sighs as she shreds each document out of frustration and deeming them useless. She gets up from her spot on the floor and steps behind her grandmothers desk. Thinking nothing of it, she pulls open some of the desks drawers. She was still disappointed by the useless documents and braces herself for more to come. As she opened each drawer she comes across nothing but a few stacks on paperwork her grandmother had signed. sifting through them, she comes across a medical file stolen from a hospital.  
"Now why would this be here.." She sighs leaning back in her chair. across the green folder was a dark stamp that read "Confidential." A note had slipped out from it and fell onto the girls lap.  
I hope you know what you're doing Annie.  
-hanji  
"The woman I thought of earlier?" she whispered as her eyes glanced at the picture frame on her desk. She debated for a moment about reading its contents. If this was something her grandmother wanted to hide it must be crucial. Taking a deep breath the young woman opens the folder finds a picture of her grandmother staring into her soul. The blonde doesn't back down and looks over each document. as she reads through them her curiosity soon fades into shock.  
"...This can’t be…” The girl whispered horrified.


	4. club.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie learns more about why her grandmother disappeared. Erwin and Mikasa explore the office and find something very peculiar.  
> characters in this chapter:  
> Annie  
> Mikasa  
> Erwin

In life, there are accidents, some can be happy while others can leave you in dismay. I believe they all happen not just by accident but sometimes by coincidence as well. There are just somethings you can’t explain. Whether you choose to or not you may come to terms with them eventually. But in this case, are our lives an accident waiting to happen as well? Or are we just expecting the worst so our outlook on life won’t be as bad? Whatever the case, sometimes we just can’t help ourselves. Especially when the answer is right in front of us….  
After an hour of searching through the old office their curiosity slowly began to decay. Dust settled on Mikasa’s dark hair from looking through most its nooks and crannies. Until finally, Mikasa slid a dusty carpet out of the way. Something was odd about the flooring there were unique cracks that formed a square. When she pushed down on it the floorboard popped open, only had she realized she had found a trapdoor.  
"I found one!" the girl exclaimed. The two opened it only to find a cellar full of rum and more wine bottles. It was a great find, however it wasn’t the gold or treasure they both had in mind. An idea had popped into Erwin’s mind, He searched furiously for something. Eventually, his fingers brushed over a pin on the wall. The book case on the wall popped open causing the dust to fall out. Erwin looked into the newly found opening and in it, he found a safe.  
“How many years has this been here..” Mikasa asked  
“I’m not exactly sure.”  
“Well how are we going to open it? It has a combination lock.. So maybe we can listen with a stethoscope?” She chuckled. Erwin's face turned to stone again. She wasn’t sure whether she should snap him out of it or to step aside. The girl could only gaze into his dulled blue eyes and hope for the best.  
Erwin was in a trance, the boy he had ignored earlier was smiling at him and his heart felt warmed by his presence. From the looks of it he could the boy’s smile could put the sun to shame. When he left from Erwin’s view his body ran cold. His eyes regained their color and he felt his ear tickle as if someone had just whispered in it.  
“27-64-62.” He mumbled softly to himself as he reached for the combination lock. When he was finished, Mikasa watched in awe as she heard the lock click opening the safe.  
“Erwin, how did you?”  
“Lucky guess,” he replied with an empty smile. He felt the information should be kept away for the time being. What he had with Mikasa was special, having a possible connection to that boy would only cause turmoil in his heart. Luckily though,she was a smart young woman, She didn’t pick up on his feelings. Mikasa’s attention was on what was in the safe. Erwin pulled the small door open. The duo was shocked to find a small preserving bin, with a Hershey's kiss And a note.  
"To be shared with another.." Erwin read it aloud, taking the small chocolate out.  
"It says to share it but why? It’s probably turned to poison by now. There isn’t much to go on, Maybe if we search around something may come our way. It’s possible, but why would you share a thing like that?” she asked examining the tiny chocolate treat.  
“How, is what pops into my mind. You could take a bite but even then it wouldn’t be enough. There are other ways as well, something unorthodox would be best if shared. What if it was meant for lip contact.”  
The young woman blushes slightly and turns away.  
“I could see how that would work…” she replied quietly. Erwin stared at Mikasa for a moment realizing he had placed embarrassing thoughts into his mind.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable..”  
“No, I don’t mind it’s a really good suggestion.” she whispered. She secretly blamed herself for starting an uncomfortable silence. The two went their separate ways within the room to find more clues about the chocolate. One would stare at the other if they weren’t looking. Erwin went about his usual business unsure on how to speak to her again. In his search he would find books that weren’t his. Sometimes he would find a wrapper or two in them. The office held more secrets than one could tell. It was in that moment he had made a decision.  
“I’m making this my office." He stated as he slid his fingers along the desk.  
“I guess that means I should leave.” she chuckled.  
"No, no, You can visit whenever you like." He laughed along with her.  
“Then I’ll probably be here a lot of the time." She mused.  
“Then I’ll be sure to leave the door unlocked.” Erwin spoke softly as stepped closer to her.  
“It’s nice to hear that I’ll be welcomed.” She stepped toward him as well. The two inched closer and closer until finally they were side by side once again.  
"How often would you like to visit?"  
"Hmm... Maybe I'd just spend all day here, it's not like I have anything else to do.” Mikasa replied jokingly. She had just met the man the other day, this was a start at least.  
"Then we could play video games all day. Oh wait, but if we play games all day, then I won't get work done"  
"Yeah, video games are fun, but work is important."  
He nods, awkward conversations put aside. Erwin felt at ease around the woman. He looked around the room and out the window. The hustle and bustle of life of the city passing by.  
Mikasa slowly hooked Erwin’s index finger with hers. A slight hint of pink took to her cheeks. She felt queasy around him in that moment and shamed herself for even attempting to court the man. He was surprised, but clasped his hand onto hers with a gentle smile. She could feel his heat practically scorching her cold fingers. In the silence she swore he could hear the sound of her own heart beating out of her chest. She rested on his arm hiding her face under her dark locks.  
“You know, if you’re uncomfortable it’s okay.” Erwin faced her. Her eyes avoided his gaze. Without a response she let go of his hands wrapping her arms around his torso. Erwin could feel his heart pounding through his rib cage. His arms around her waist and with a quiet whisper he said:  
"I’ve never admitted this to anyone anyone before… so don’t take this lightly. When I first saw you, I t-thought you were g-gorgeous.” he stuttered in the last part of his sentence.  
"You yourself are pretty handsome as well..” she replied relieved he felt the same way. Mikasa laughed at their combined awkwardness. He laughed along with her, enjoying their similarities.  
"We should be awkward together, don't you think??" His hold on her tightened slightly.  
"Yeah. That sounds good." Mikasa pulled him closer to the point of almost touching. He pressed his forehead to hers, wondering how it would feel to be pressed against her lips. His breath smelled sweet and his arms were welcoming. She couldn’t help herself when it came to situations like this. Mikasa’s eyelids dropped slowly submitting to Erwin. Their lips felt close but were far from meeting. Mikasa could feel her heart about to burst just touching Erwin. But as their lips were close to meeting a loud bang bang down the hall surprised the two causing them brake apart.  
“What was that?” she stepped back into a defensive position immediately taking out her knife.  
“It might have been Annie. It’s late.. Why don’t we get out of here?” Erwin suggested.  
“Yeah sounds like a good idea.” she whispered as they crept out the building carefully.  
Annie couldn't contain her anger much longer after what she had read. Before she knew it, her chair was flying through the air, and broke apart as it crashed onto the ground. “They left her to be by herself… alone,” She thought to herself. Back then did anyone bother with her grandmother? Did they try to reach her? Annie was in denial almost as if she herself had lived through it in that moment.  
".. Dementia? There is no way." She denied the information for a while longer. She read and reread the papers, but there it was, in fine print. Her grandmother had dementia. She figured this Hanji person must’ve known and stolen the papers for her. She guessed that it was her way of coping and left the Mafia.  
''She didn't want people to see her decay..." Annie set down the file with tears in her eyes. Her grandmother, the supposed god amongst men, was forgetting everything so she just went away without anyone to stop her. It pained her to know that woman lead such a familiar life to hers. Annie heaves a very heavy sigh and throws the folder onto the desk, still frustrated she knocks over an old computer monitor, shattering the screen. Realizing her mistake she curses herself.  
“I probably should've looked for more files on that computer...” she sighs. She paces back and forth in the office as she read through more papers. Feeling distraught Annie puts her head down on the desk after a while. The news drained her energy, she couldn’t function well enough. Annie takes a few more deep breaths, the papers brought terrible memories to her mind. Voices started to whisper to her in her mind, some would laugh, others would yell. Trying to snap herself out of it, she applies all of her energy towards one thing she knows best. The crazed woman got up and kicked her foot through the wall as hard as she could. Luckily it was enough to make the voices inside her mind stop. She fell back onto the floor littered with papers.  
“What sort of hell am I in?” she whispered closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update early, may be updating soon in within 3 days, 5 at the latest. have a decent time.  
> -mod Levi 
> 
> All that work, when does he ever just stop and smell the drugs- I mean roses.. yes. well when do I come in Levi? will I get to test somethings on people for experiments? oh this will be fun!!  
> -mod Hanji


	5. searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally makes his appearance and makes it to Trost in search of something and possibly for the one that will satiate his restless spirit. Meanwhile Levi and Armin meet again rekindling an old flame. But is that flame of love or is it to bring back that hell from their past lives.  
> characters in this story:  
> Levi  
> Eren  
> Armin

"Often times, I wonder what would have happened if fate had never intervened. Would I be alive? Would I love in the same way? Would I kill others without mercy and bathe in their blood? There have been many times where I have had to bring someone to tears. To break them till they were an till they were a soulless empty husk. Their cries used to haunt my dreams, but now I feel a storm brewing in my mind. Sometimes, I feel grateful for the life I have chosen. Other times, it fills me with sorrow, bitterness and hate. It uses Love to keep us going and bonds to make us strong. But those loving relationships we have are what kill us the most. More often than not I wished I could disappear again. So I wouldn’t have to hurt again.. So we could live a happier life, but I knew sooner or later I’d have to face them once again."

In the dead of night packed Eren his things rather quickly. He shoved most of what he could carry into a duffle bag and stormed down stairs. Getting out this cage he called home was his priority. He had fought with his mother about going to Trost and plotted his escape in the months before this golden opportunity. His mother was caring, but only for her own self interest. She wanted him within her line of sight at all times. She was controlling and He hated being a convenient tool for her to use. They barely spoke and when the subject would arise it would spark an argument. He couldn’t stand being cooped up anymore. Not when he had this opportunity to fly. His mother was out tonight fucking god knows what, He wrote a note for her and headed out.  
The town he lived in was small. There was nothing to do, no one to hang out with, No good schools, No jobs, Just drugs. In the time he had lived there he had picked up a gun and had killed a man that tried to rape his mother. She responded with anger and has held against him ever since. He had spiraled into drug addiction at one point. Smoking weed and dealing drugs used to be how he would survive. That was until his mother found out what he was doing. He was sent to rehab and she would not let him set foot in her house unless he was clean.The boy had nowhere else to go so he obeyed. He got clean and pulled his shit together. But in that moment of clarity he realized his mother didn’t love him for who he had become. But the money he was going to bring home to her. She would leave him alone with a few dollars or none at all. He had to pick up a job just to pay some of the bills his mother never bothered to pay. That life of busting his ass day in and day out for her was done. He threw the duffel bag in his car and got in. He knew there would be more opportunities for him in the city of Trost. He started his car and adjusted his mirrors. In the mirror, A discolored line stretched right over his jugular caught his eye just as it always had.  
"How ugly.." He thought looking away.  
His heart beat rapidly as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Anxiety’s cruel sickly fingers wrapped around Eren's neck, it felt as it were slowly crushing his windpipe again. He became extra attentive while driving in that moment. His reflexes were always sharp, and he made sure to look at mirrors and out the windows. If he got too tired he knew to pull over and rest. He was always like that, it was just instinct not to be careless while driving.  
“Keep going, Move forward, you’ll lose your chance.” He thought to himself. This is what his life was now, he was effortlessly trying to find something to fulfill his unsatisfied heart. In his past life death came to him in the cruelest and quickest manner. A few months after losing Levi, Eren was never satisfied with the outcome. Even after he had married Isabel and had a child with her. that love wasn’t the same as when he had first fallen for Levi. Even if he was reborn his heart still called for Levi’s warm touch instead of Isabel’s. Though he could not recall Levi’s face or name. That burning desire he had for the man he once loved brought him to Trost. After a few hours of driving Eren finally saw his new home in view. Eren soon pulled into the driveway of his new house.  
He parked and barreled through his front door excitedly. It was difficult getting it furnished while paying bills for his mother. But those sleepless nights were worth seeing his hard work pay off. It warmed his heart knowing this place would be his and only his.  
“Relax today, work tomorrow.” He thought. Eren whistled a soft tune as he took his duffel bag inside. He threw it on the recliner, flopped on his couch and relaxed. Eren sank into the cold cushion. He felt at peace, no more small boring town, no more hellish mother, he all the opportunities in the world. The boy closed his eyes fell into a luscious dream.  
Armin finally made it to his stop and waited at the station for the person that was supposed to pick him up. Armin waited and waited, but no one seemed to be showing up to get him. Midday turned into afternoon and he was one of only a few people left in the bus station. It felt like the entire world was laughing at his existence. He was told that a friend of his mother’s was going to pick him up, but there he was hours after getting off the bus. Day had slowly crept into darkness as the moon rose into the dark sky. The pudgy blond curled up on the bench he'd been waiting on and cried quietly. He was the only one left in the station now, so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing his tears. Right now, he was alone in the world, he felt like no one gave a shit about him. He just wanted to go back home to his mother. At least /she/ cared enough to keep him around. He wondered if this is how it would stay forever….  
Meanwhile, Levi drove into the night, he zoomed past the empty streets. Freedom awakened inside him, the weight of a heavy heart was no longer there. He wanted to get to know the city again, its siren call lead him deep into the unknown. He decided to fall back on his instincts for once and allow himself to be swallowed up by the city’s mysterious wonders. He drove to places people could only dream of being whisked away to. He stumbled upon tall perches and felt the wind kiss his cheeks. The cold nipped at his nose as he walked through alleyways and stalked through homes of the wealthy. He found a hill where the lights of the city looked like never ending a sea of lanterns. He felt alive again yet something in his heart was missing. He felt his heart sink knowing there was something out there waiting for him. He had to find it, but in process of mapping the city out. He got lost in places that were still hazy in his mind. It didn’t bother him but he wasn’t too happy about being lost either. He had parked near a sidewalk and a bus soon came in his line of sight. He figured it would at least get him out of this maze of a city. Following its route he managed to find the bus station which appeared to be close to the center of the city. It seemed to be vacant of passengers for the most part. Until a blond caught his eye. From the way he was tucked into a tight ball he didn’t seem alright. Normally levi wouldn't bother with someone like him. But this city had its mysteries, that person was one of them he could feel it in his chest. Levi rolled up to a parking spot and got out of his car. He could hear soft whimpering as he walked up quietly approaching weeping boy.  
"Are you okay?" Levi gently placed his hand on the person's shoulder. Armin flinched, looking at Levi in surprise. In that moment their eyes met Levi felt his scar pulse. He knew this was someone who used to be dear to him.  
"I-I'm okay!" He squeaked, quickly wiping his tears away. "J-just waiting to be picked up....."  
"It's dark out here.. when the fuck were you going to get picked up?" Levi muttered. The pudgy boy pulled his knees closer to his chest, his eyes cast to the laces of his shoes.  
"I was supposed to be picked up six hours ago...." he said just above a whisper.  
“this doesn't sound like a favorable situation." Levi crossed his arms and sighed. He sat down next to armin and leaned on the back of the bench.  
"This town can't be safe for everyone.."  
"It's...in mafia territory......I know." He sniffled.  
Levi listened to the boy sob and weep pathetically. It made him think of someone he had seen once in a dream.  
"Relax, they don't pick off just anyone. It's not like you're alone anyway.” Levi sighed.  
"They forgot about me… People always forget about me..." he said quietly.  
"Are you sure about that?" Levi turned to face him and took in his features. Every detail of him was as exactly as he had remembered. The only difference was in weight but that was never a detail Levi cared for. Guilt cut through Levi as he looked away.  
"Armin.." He whispered softly.  
Armin looked at him in surprise.  
"H-how do you know my name?!" He exclaimed.  
"You're just… someone I knew from way back then is all, come with me," Levi placed his hand on Armin's shoulder. The blond looked at him warily, his eyes traced every detail of Levi’s face.  
"Wh...where have I seen you before?" He asked.  
“Don’t you remember me?" Levi whispered softly.  
"I....do feel a faint connection to you..." He mumbled. Armin bit his lip and slowly reached out to touch the other's arm. Something was different about this encounter. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but an alarm off in his mind.  
"We should get going then, it's getting extremely late."  
Armin was still hesitant, he scooted back withdrawing from Levi’s touch.  
"But my things… I don't even know where I'm supposed to go, I don't want to burden you."  
"Come with me, Just don't make a mess.” Levis headlights lit up as walked to the car. His eyes illuminated and glowed like that of a predator stalking its prey in the night. He stopped and turned around to face Armin. He noticed the boy stare at him in wonder.  
"Or would you rather I let the wolves eat you?"  
Armin squeaked and got up, grabbing his suitcases. He quickly followed Levi, thoughts of the boy getting kidnapped, robbed, raped or killed terrorized his mind. Though he was pretty sure nobody would want to fuck his pudgy ass, but everything else was a concern. Levi popped open the trunk of his car and put his suitcases inside neatly. Levi slammed the trunk as he watched Armin hesitantly step into the passenger's seat. He walked over to the other side of the car and pushed his key in the ignition. He twisted the key, turned on the car and pulled out from the parking lot. He didn't know exactly where to go yet. But he knew there was a convenience store around somewhere.  
"You don't mind running around and getting lost do you?" He asked Armin as they circled through the city.  
“W-What?” He looked at Levi with a horrified expression.  
“Relax, take a shitty joke once in awhile or you’ll get constipated.” he sighed.  
“Well, wouldn’t you feel the same way?”  
“Not necessarily, I’m just getting to know this life.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s a long story..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. again the story is still ongoing and all saved. The only time consuming thing is editing, please bear with me. If you enjoyed the story go ahead and book mark or subscribe. if you have questions feel free to comment or leave a kudos if you want. If you don't want to that's okay too! thank you for reading. have a wonderful day or evening.  
> \- mod Levi


End file.
